Romeo and Juliet
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: Will Maura be Jane's Juiet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This story is something completely different to what I normally would do, but I couldn't stop writing when I started and I am still going.**

**So let me know what you think. M, rating for later chapters.**

Jane Rizzoli walked into her drama class unnoticed like any other day. She sat down and grabbed out her script and starting going through her lines, hoping that no one else would bug her.

She was halfway through when the teacher, Mrs Harrison, walked in with a smile on her face.

"Can I have your attention please ladies" she called over the top of the girls talking. They all quieted down and payed full attention to their teacher.

"I have some wonderful news. As Sarah is out with tonsillitis, I have finally found our Juliet" she clapped her hands together in front of her in happiness.

"Who is it?" Jodie asked, looking around the room. Mr Harrison motioned for someone to come into the room. A girl with light brown hair, greenish-brown eyes and was of average height and weight walked in, a little unsure of herself.

"I would like you all to meet Maura Isles. Today is her official first day with us. If you can believe she has come all the way from Paris" Mrs Harrison said with enthusiasm.

"Wow Paris. Why would you choose to come to Boston?" Marie asked.

"It's were my parents live most of the year" Maura answered. The girls looked at each other.

"You don't sound French" Emily pointed out.

"That's because I'm not. I went to boarding school. I left here when I was ten and decided to come back home" she answered. She could hear some of the girls snicker.

"Well Maura, as you can see this class is all girls, so when it came to finding a Romeo, it was tough. Anyway this is Romeo, Jane Rizzoli" Mrs Harrison motioned to where Jane was sitting on the floor, script in hand. Maura gave a shy wave.

"Now, I am sure you have seen the movie and as this is a school production we do not expect to rein act certain scenes, but we do need one kiss. Are you ok with that?" Mrs Harrison asked Maura. Maura looked from Jane to the teacher and nodded again.

"Um…ok" she finally said.

"Great. So I will let you two get acquainted and get you a script" she left Maura and Jane alone.

"If you have only been here a day, how did you get the part?" Jane asked.

"I met Mrs Harrison after a meeting with the principle and she immediately asked me to do a small audition. I agreed as I love the story of Romeo and Juliet. Mrs Harrison liked my interpretation, so here I am" she explained in detail. Jane just nodded.

"Right well take a seat and we can go through our lines" Jane said turning the pages of her script.

"Anticipating the kiss already Rizzoli" Catherine called from the other side of the room. Jane easily ignored the comment, but Maura did not.

"What does she mean by that?" she asked Jane. She sighed.

"Mrs Harrison said Sarah has tonsillitis" Jane started. Maura nodded her head.

"Yes, I have had it once myself. Very painful and can takes days to recover from" she answered.

"Right, well that's not entirely true. Once she found out that I was to be her Romeo, she got her parents to call the school to say she was sick and had to pull out of the production" Jane finished.

"Oh" was all Maura could think of to say.

"So can we practice now" Jane said.

"Sure, whenever you're ready" Maura smiled and sat up straighter.

"Aren't you going to look at your script?" Jane pointed to the paper on the floor next to her. Maura shook her head.

"No need to. I have memorised every line of this play"

"Of course you have" Jane said before starting.

By the end of it Jane was in awe. Maura had recited all her lines with perfection.

'This chick is something else' Jane thought as she dropped her script with a sigh.

"Is everything ok?" Maura asked. Jane looked up at her with a smile.

"Fine, I'm just surprised that you actually said every line without a single pause or prompt" she still sounded amazed. Maura blushed slightly.

"Like I said, it is one of my favourites. So when is the production taking place?" Maura asked.

"Oh not for another month and a half. Do you want to go try on your costume?" Jane asked getting up and grabbing her bag.

"Sure" Maura followed.

Jane lead her down the back of the school where a tin shed was situated.

"What is the shed used for?" Maura asked.

"We keep everything form costumes, sets and props in here. Some we reuse so we save money. All the money from the tickets goes back into the drama department for more excursions and any needs for the next production" Jane explained as she unlocked the shed door.

"May I ask a question?" Maura asked formally. Jane looked at her.

"Sure".

"Why did you choose to play Romeo?". Jane smiled.

"Well because no one else wanted to, and because I wanted to win the girl" she said with a little laugh. Maura paused.

"So you really are a lesbian?" she blurted out. Jane stopped and burst out laughing.

"God no. I was being sarcastic" she said through her laughter.

"Oh" Maura looked confused.

"The real reason is because there were no guys in the class and Mrs Harrison wanted to really show what her students had to offer and I didn't want to let her down. I also admire Romeo. Willing to die to be with the one he loves. If only men were really like that" Jane gave another laugh as she went through the rack of clothes and finally stopped.

"Here it is" Jane pulled out an old styled white and blue dress.

"Wow. For a public school, it is quiet lovely" Maura commented.

"Try it on. It was too big for Sarah" Jane handed Maura the dress.

"Here?" she asked.

"Just put it over the top of what you're wearing" Jane explained. Maura nodded and pulled the dress on. Jane helped her tie the bow at the back before taking a good look at her.

"Wow, that fits you so much better. You were meant to play Juliet" she said with a smile, making Maura blush again.

"So this is my main dress?" Maura asked smoothing it out.

"Yes. The others are at the back and we still need to find you a dress for when you kill yourself" Jane said helping her out of the dress.

"Technically I don't kill myself. I simply take" she was cut off by Jane.

"Technically you kill yourself after I do. You will also need a pair of pearls and to bring your own shoes" Jane informed her.

"That shouldn't be too hard" she smiled.

"Great. Well I got to get going. See you tomorrow" Jane said as they exited the shed. They went their separate ways with a smile on their faces.

When Maura got home her parents were in the kitchen in a deep discussion, so she didn't want to disturb them. She headed for the stairs when her mother called out to her.

"Maura could you come here". Maura stopped and headed for the kitchen.

"How was your day" Lorraine Isles asked.

"It was ok. Not as impressive as Paris, but I will adjust" she said with a smile.

"Well it is only a public school. We could try again with the Catholic school" Lorraine suggested. Maura shook her head.

"This one is fine and I couldn't turn down the opportunity to play Juliet" Maura's face glowed.

"What?" her father asked.

"I have been chosen to play Juliet in the school's production of Romeo and Juliet. I'm sure it won't quiet live up to Franco Zeffirelli's rendition, but it's a start" she explained.

"That's wonderful dear. And whom is to play Romeo" Lorraine asked, taking full interest.

"Well that's where it gets complicated. The drama class has no males, so Romeo is being played by Jane Rizzoli" she waited for their reaction. Her parents looked at each other.

"So, you have to kiss this girl?" George asked.

"Mrs Harrison has only made it in one scene, to make us feel as comfortable as possible". Her parents were silent, which made Maura feel uneasy as she knew too well how they could overreact.

"Well, at least it's a start. Maybe this could be good for you. You're very smart Maura, but you are also very attractive. Maybe acting is the right thing for you" her mother said. Maura just nodded.

"Anything else? I do have homework to attend to" she told them. They both shook their head and she left them.

'You can't help people if you're an actress. I don't study every day to become an actress' she thought to herself as she climbed the stairs to the second story and made her way to her bedroom.

The next day Maura walked into the drama room and saw Jane already there going through her lines again.

"You really are dedicated" she said, making Jane jump a little.

"Well when you have people's eyes on you expecting the best, you kinda have to give them your best" she explained.

"Am I early, or is everyone else late?" Maura asked looking around the empty room.

"Everyone is late. They tend to take their time coming to drama, since Mrs Harrison is so laid back. Did you tell your parents about your role" Jane asked.

"Yes I did and they were quiet pleased. Hey seemed to think it will help me get into acting. You know movies and that sort of thing" Maura said finally taking a seat next to Jane.

"And you don't want to be an actress, with millions of fans across the world and guys trying to get into your pants?" she asked with a little laugh. Maura shook her head.

"No I don't. And no man has ever tried to get into my pants" she defended herself. Jane almost couldn't believe her ears, then again Maura wasn't your usual 17 year old.

"Are you kidding me? Have you even kissed a guy?" she asked. Maura shook her head.

"Boarding school, remember" Maura said.

"Yeah but surely your friends took you out and you met heaps of cute French guys"

"No. Well I didn't really have any friends" she admitted.

"Really? Wow, that's gotta suck" Jane said. Maura shook her head.

"Not really. All that alone time gave me a chance to figure out what I wanted to do and what I want to achieve"

"And what's that?"

"Well I want to be accepted into BCU, they have a great medical program" she started to explain.

"You want to become a doctor?" Jane asked.

"No, a medical examiner" Maura said with a smile. Jane stared at her.

"A medical examiner? Someone who cuts up dead people" she said flatly.

"It's not just that Jane. A medical examiner determines how someone has died. They can tell if it was natural, suicide or murder. A medical examiner is a voice for the dead and that's what I want to achieve. Just because they are dead doesn't mean they shouldn't still be treated with respect" Maura explained. Jane just nodded.

"Right" she said.

"And what is it that you wish to achieve?" she asked. Jane sighed.

"I want to join the Boston pd. Work my ass off to become a homicide detective. Like you said, the dead need a voice and I want to be the one to put away the people who think they can end some one's life" she said with a shrug. Maura nodded.

"Isn't that dangerous" Maura said.

"Yeah, but at least a sign up for it. The people on the street didn't and I would rather it be me than them" Jane explained. Maura was silent. She had never met anyone so dedicated to protected innocent people then Jane.

"I think you would make a great homicide detective" Maura commented. Jane smiled.

"Thanks" Jane smiled. She then noticed that no one still hadn't turned up, not even Mrs Harrison.

"Are we in the right place?" Maura asked finally noticing as well. Jane dug in her bag and found her timetable.

"It says we are here and we haven't been told anything". Jane checked her watch.

"Did you want to just go? We only have twenty minutes left anyway" she suggested. Maura turned white.

"Leave early? I have never left school early. In fact I'm always the last one to leave. If my parents found out I had left school early, they would…actually I don't know what they would do" Maura said, her fear slightly easing. Jane laughed.

"If you're that worried about it we can just stay here" she suggested. Maura nodded. They were silent again, not sure what to talk about. Then their previous conversation popped into Maura's head and the words were out of her mouth before she had time to think.

"So have you had intercourse before?" she asked. Jane stared at her.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed. Completely taken by Maura's bluntness.

"Sorry, have you had sex before" Maura said, using the preferred term. Jane started to laugh.

"I know what intercourse is. Yes if you must know" she finally answered.

"You brought it up before and we were getting to know each other so I thought" Maura started to explain herself. Jane held up her hands.

"It's ok really. You will find most of the girls in this class have had sex". Maura's eyes widened.

"Wow, so I guess that makes me the freak of the class then" Maura said with no humour in her tone. She then relaxed back on the floor and stared up at the ceiling.

"I thought maybe coming back to Boston I would fit in more. In Paris I was always known as the 'American' even though I spoke perfect French. I guess I don't fit in anywhere" she said, her voice breaking.

"Maura, you're not a freak. You're just…different, but in a good way. So what if you haven't kissed a guy, so what if you haven't had sex. It doesn't mean anything" Jane tried to make her feel better.

"I haven't even had a guy ask me out. Am I that odd?" Maura asked, turning her head to look at Jane, who was still sitting next to her.

"It's not that you're odd, it's the fact that you intimidate then. You're gorgeous and smart, not to mention your family is very well off. Trust me. If you were just an average teenage girl, you would have guys chasing you" Jane smiled. Maura couldn't help the bright smile that crossed her face.

"Thank you Jane" she said.

"For what?".

"For being so nice to me". Jane shrugged.

"You're just like me. Misunderstood" Jane said. Staring into Maura's eyes, Jane had the sudden urge to kiss her. She had felt this urge many times with guys, but never with a girl. Though Maura wasn't just any girl.

'We have to kiss sometime, right?' she told herself. And before she knew it she was above Maura and their lips were touching in the most gentle of ways. Jane finally realised what she was doing and went to pull away, but Maura's arms around her neck kept her in place. This small gesture made Jane intensify the kiss a little more. Maura finally let Jane go.

"I just thought we should practice" Jane explained. Maura smiled.

"It's ok. I…I liked it" Maura said. They fell silent again as the bell sounded. Jane sighed and got up and grabbed her bag. She helped Maura to her feet. She couldn't help it, she kissed her again. Never has she kissed a girl before, but kissing Maura felt so right.

"Sorry" she apologized as she finally turned and headed for the door.

"You don't need to apologize. Really it's ok" Maura tried to reassure her. Jane smiled.

"Ok. Well I really need to get going or I will be late" Jane explained, unable to tear her eyes away from Maura's.

"If you're going to be late I can drop you off" Maura suggested.

"Are you sure? Because that would be a great help" Jane said happily.

"It's no problem at all" Maura lead them towards her car. Jane suddenly stopped.

"Please don't tell me you own the BMW" she said. Maura shrugged.

"Well I don't own it, yet anyway. When I turn 18 my parents are going to change the details" Maura explained unlocking the car. She opened her door and saw Jane still on the side walk.

"Do you need a lift or not?" she called out.

"It's a BMW" Jane repeated. Then finally started towards the car and got in. slowly sinking into the black leather seats.

"Jane, it's a car. It won't hurt you" Maura said with a smile. Jane turned towards Maura.

"This is the most expensive car I have ever been in" she said. Maura just shrugged.

"Then you should see my mother's car" she said as she pulled out into the traffic.

"So where am I dropping you off?" Maura asked.

"Oh, my dad's shop. It's on the corner of Bent and Hill" Jane explained, still in awe of the car.

"I take it you're a car enthusiast" Maura said with a smile.

"No, I just like nice looking cars. And the BMW are real nice cars" Jane explained. Maura laughed.

"So what does your dad do?" Maura asked.

"He's a plumber. Wants my brothers to go into the business when they are older" Jane explained.

"How old are they?"

"Frankie is 15 and Tommy is 13. Both are very annoying. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Jane asked.

"No, I'm an only child" Maura told her.

"Think yourself lucky" Jane scoffed.

"Jane, you're the lucky one. You haven't always been by yourself. When you're family goes on vacation you have someone to play with. You have someone to tease your parents with" Maura started.

"Ok Maur, I get your point. You don't seem to be the type of person to tease anyone, let alone your parents" Jane laughed.

"I was just trying to prove my point"

"Well point proven. It's just up here" Jane said pointing to the brown building. Maura pulled up alongside the curb.

"Thanks for the lift" Jane said with a small smile.

"Any time" Maura smiled back. They were silent again, neither not sure what to say.

"So I will see you tomorrow?" Jane asked. Maura nodded.

"Of course Jane, I'm not going to skip school just because you kissed me. The exact opposite in fact" Maura couldn't help herself. Jane laughed.

"Was I that good?" she asked. Maura shrugged.

"It was a good first kiss Jane" she smiled. Jane blushed a little.

"Good. Well I better go" she said and got out of the car. She gave Maura a slight wave before entering the shop. She watched Maura leave and sighed.

"Good day?" her father, Frank asked. She spun around with a great smile.

"Great day. Did I tell you that we have found a Juliet?" Jane said as she put her bag behind the counter.

"No you didn't. Is she any good?" Frank asked.

"She is amazing. She doesn't even need a script" Jane enthused. Her younger brother Frankie came out of the store room.

"Hey, is that the new chick?" he asked moving a box.

"Her name is Maura, and what's it to you?" Jane asked. Frankie shrugged.

"I saw her today. She's hot. French right?" he asked as he started re-stacking a shelf.

"No, she just went to school there. Plus she is way out of your league" Jane shot back.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" he asked.

"Well for one she is smarter than you" Jane started.

"Ok enough you two. Get some work done" Frank intervened before it could go any further.

As the months passed Maura and Jane grew closer. They spent all their spare time together, rehearsing and just getting to know each other. They knew there were rumours about them throughout the school, but they didn't care. They were best friends and that's all there was to it and the fact they were Romeo and Juliet did affect that friendship at all.

"Mum. Dad. I didn't think you could make it" Maura said as she saw her parents waiting for her back stage.

"We wanted to surprise you" George said with a smile.

"You were wonderful darling" Lorraine hugged Maura tight.

"Thank you. I thought it was our best performance" she smiled.

"You were great, though I thought you could have used more emphasis on some of your lines dear" George pointed out.

"I thought it might have been a little over the top. It was only a school production" Maura defended herself.

"Of course" her father said.

"Maur" Jane called as she ran towards her. Maura's face lit up.

"Hey" she greeted Jane with a big hug.

"You were amazing tonight. I actually saw Mrs Harrison crying" Jane told her. Maura let Jane go.

"And I thought you were going to kill Jodie in that fight" they both laughed. Maura remembered her parents standing there.

"Mum, dad you remember Jane" she said.

"Of course. You did very well" Lorraine said with a smile.

"Thank you, but it was all Maura. I'm glad you decided to come" Jane said, her smile never fading.

"We couldn't miss our daughter playing Juliet" Lorraine said with a forced smile.

"Janie" they heard Angela Rizzoli call. Jane sighed.

"Well I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow" Jane said happily. She hugged Maura again and did something that surprised everyone. She quickly kissed Maura then ran off towards her waiting mum. Maura froze and slowly turned to face her parents.

"Maura, is there something you want to tell us?" Lorraine asked in a calm tone. Maura shook her head.

"There is nothing to tell" she said and made her way to the door. Her parents quickly followed.

"Well it sure looked like it" George continued. Maura stopped and turned to them.

"There is nothing going on between us. I guess she got used to kissing me. Do you know how many times we had to rehearse that scene?" Maura was quickly getting agitated.

"Ok, if you say so. Let's get you home" Lorraine said heading for the car.

Jane ran back to her mum who was staring at her.

"Everything ok?" Jane asked as she pulled on her jacket.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out why you just kissed Maura" Angela said.

"No I didn't" Jane shook her head.

"Honey, yes you did" Angela said placing a hand on her shoulder. Jane froze as she remembered what had happened just seconds ago. The realization clear on her face.

"Janie, its ok. You girls are really close, it was bound to happen" Angela tried to reassure her daughter.

"No ma, we are not…not like that. I was just so happy with our performance…it just happened" Jane tried to explain. Her mother wasn't buying it.

"Look, we have had to rehearse that kiss for weeks. It just happened. We are friends, that's it" she said before storming out of the building and to the car where her dad and brothers were waiting.

That night Jane laid awake in bed thinking about her actions. Her mother was right, you just don't kiss your best friend like that if it didn't mean anything.

'Did it mean something?' she asked herself. She sighed and finally closed her eyes. It didn't do her any good, all she could think about was Maura


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I hope it's what you guys have been waiting for.**

**Heads up that the rating for this chapter and every chapter after is M.**

**Yes there will be many more chapters to come, it's just a matter of getting it out of my head and onto the computer.**

Weeks passed without any mention of the last kiss they had shared. Their friendship was just like any other.

Summer holidays were approaching and they both didn't want to spend it apart, but it seemed it was the way it had to be.

Jane walked over to the usual table and saw Maura already there, not looking happy at all.

"Morning" Jane said happily. Maura lifted her head and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jane asked now starting to worry. Maura shook her head and took a deep breath.

"My parents" she started. When she didn't continue Jane immediately thought the worst.

"They aren't making you go back to Paris are they? I mean you can't leave school now. Trials are coming up soon, not to mention leaving me" she rambled. Maura let out a little laugh.

"No they aren't making me do anything. They are going away for the summer holidays" Maura explained.

"Oh. And that's bad?" Jane asked not fully understanding.

"Well I will be left here by myself. You're going away with your family, my parents are going away. I will be alone, again. Jane I can't stand being by myself. Do you know how lonely it is? There have been studies done that show people who are left alone are at greater risk at developing a psychological disorder" Maura told her. Jane could see the worry in her friend's eyes, and it made her heart ache. Jane reached across the table and grabbed Maura's hands.

"You're not going to be alone these holidays Maur" Jane told her sternly.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said?" Maura looked at her.

"Yeah, I heard every word. You are not going to be alone, because you are coming with me and my family" Jane squeezed Maura's hands.

"Are you sure? Is your mum and dad ok with that?" she asked.

"I haven't asked, but you're like a part of the family anyway. Trust me, they won't mind at all. Plus it will give me someone else to hang out with other then my brothers" Jane laughed, which made Maura smile.

"That's better. I hate seeing you upset" Jane said in a soothing voice.

"Get a room Rizzoli" Joey Grant called out as he walked past with a few other guys. Jane smiled.

"Jealous Joey" she mocked, making the people around them laugh. Maura giggled.

"You know he is jealous of me, not you" she said quietly. Jane let go of Maura's hands.

"Yeah well he isn't my type anyway" Jane said as she gathered up her things.

"And who is?" Maura asked as they left the table, heading for their lockers.

"Oh you know, Jacob Ellsbury and most definitely Jason Sehorn" Jane said with a smile.

"Of course they are both athletes" Maura commented.

"Of course. What better way to have them. Lean and fit" Jane laughed. Maura just shook her head.

Maura ran down the front steps with her big bag over her shoulder. Jane got out of the car and helped her with her second bag.

"Maur you do know it's only for five days" Jane said trying to fit her bags in the car.

"I know, but you have to prepare for anything" Maura said with a smile. The climbed into the car and Maura couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"How are you Maura?" Angela asked.

"I'm great. Thank you so much for letting me join your family" Maura said.

"It's not a problem dear. We are more than happy to have you come along" Angela said happily.

"Yeah, maybe you can be the mediator between those three" Frank joked.

"Hey, we don't need mediator" Jane said. Frank and Angela laughed.

"So how long is the drive?" Maura asked.

"About two hours. So sit back and relax" Frank said putting in a cd. Maura yawned and sat back into the seat.

"You ok?" Jane asked. Maura nodded.

"Yeah, just didn't get much sleep last night" Maura explained with another yawn.

"Excited?" Jane asked. Maura paused.

"Yeah, something like that" she said. Jane didn't miss the look on Maura's face, but decided to let it go. The car was silent and Maura couldn't keep her eyes open any more. Her head started roll around so Jane pulled her over and laid Maura's head on her shoulder. She could smell Maura's sweet scent and it made her head spin.

'Stop it Jane. She is your best friend' Jane told herself. She sighed and rested her head against the door. She too closed her eyes and soon was asleep. Angela looked back to check on them and couldn't help but smile at the two. She got out her camera and took a picture of the sleeping friends.

"She will kill you if she sees that" Frank commented looking over at his wife.

"Let's hope she doesn't see it then" Angela said with a smile.

"Janie, we're here" Angela said shaking her knee to try and wake her up. Jane slowly opened her eyes and saw the wooden house out the window.

"Oh" she said and rubbed her eyes.

"You might want to wake Maura up" she pointed to the sleeping girl, still resting on Jane. Jane looked to her right and saw Maura's sleeping face.

"Maur, we're here" she said softly. Maura didn't do anything. Jane tried again, this time nudging her slightly.

"Maura time to wake up" she said a little louder. Maura stirred but didn't wake. Jane looked up at her mum who shrugged.

"I'll leave you to it" Angela said and got out of the car to help the boys unpack. Jane sighed and tried again.

"Come on Maur, wake up" she gently tapped her leg. This seemed to work.

"Mmm Jane" Maura mumbled but didn't fully wake up.

"Maura we're here. It' time to get out of the car" Jane was starting to get frustrated.

"Je t'aime" Maura said and snuggled closer to Jane.

"Maura, really? Come on it's time to wake up" Jane said loudly and pushed her off her shoulder. This woke Maura up with a start.

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

"We're here" Jane said. Maura looked around and saw the house and trees.

"Oh" she said and undid her seat belt. Jane got out of the car, followed by Maura.

"Wow this place is beautiful" Maura said looking around.

"You haven't seen the best part" Jane said. Then she paused and turned to Maura.

"Maur, what did you say before?" she asked. Maura looked at her confused.

"When?" she asked.

"I was trying to wake you up and you said something in French. I didn't know what it meant" Jane explained. Maura shrugged.

"Sorry Jane, I don't remember. So can you show me around?" Maura asked.

"Sure. Let's start with the inside" she said and lead the way.

"Oh Maura, I hope you don't mind bunking with Jane, we are just a little short of space" Angela said as they entered the house.

"No that's ok, I don't mind" Maura replied with a warm smile.

"Come on" Jane dragged Maura up the stairs.

"That's the bathroom, that's the boys rooms and this is our room" Jane pointed out. They stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

"It's perfect. And we have a view" Maura said as she crossed the room to the window.

"The lake is beautiful. It's safe to swim in?" she asked Jane.

"I don't know what you classify as safe, but nothing has ever happened to us" Jane explained. Maura nodded.

"Great. So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Well, mum normally takes the boys to the little town and does a big shop. I still have things to show you" Jane said and started back down the stairs, Maura close behind. Jane led her down to the end of pier.

"I can't believe you holiday here every year" Maura said in awe.

"Yeah, well you lived in Paris for six years. I think you win" Jane said. Maura shook her head and turned to face Jane.

"Paris is just another city. People going to work, walking their dogs, kids going to school. The only difference is the language" Maura said.

"And the Eiffel tower" Jane pointed out.

"Well there is that. But I never saw anything this beautiful and this natural. Thank you for bringing me here Jane, I appreciate it" Maura said stepping closer to Jane.

"Maur, you don't need to thank me. It was the least I could do. I couldn't have you home by yourself. I wanted you here with me" Jane said wrapping her arms around her friend. Holding her just felt so right. She pulled back and looked into Maura's eyes.

"I have something else to show you" she grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her down a dirt track that ran along the side of the lake. Jane suddenly stopped making Maura bump into her.

"Jane" Maura went to complain but Jane was kissing her in seconds. Maura was more than happy to kiss her back. Jane finally got a hold of herself and stopped.

"Maur, I've missed that" Jane breathed. Maura smiled.

"I've missed it too" Maura confessed. Jane studied Maura's face.

"Then why haven't you" she asked softly. Maura's mouth opened but nothing came out. She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts and tried again.

"I thought that it was only for Romeo and Juliet. I didn't think you liked kissing me and I didn't want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable" Maura explained all in one breath. Jane grabbed her hand.

"Why didn't you kiss me Jane? If you really wanted too, why didn't you?" Maura asked.

"Same reason as you didn't I guess. Maura what I am feeling right now is so different for me. I…I have the strangest urges to kiss you or to touch and right now that's all I want to do" Jane confessed. Maura smiled. Jane never really talked about this sort of thing and liked that she was finally opening up to her.

"Jane, that's all I ever want to do as well" she told her.

"Really?" Jane asked. Maura nodded.

"I have always wanted to know what it was like to kiss a boy, but after kissing you Jane, I don't want to know what it feels like. I want to kiss you and touch you Jane" Maura said. Jane now smiled and kissed her again. Maura then pulled back and looked at Jane.

"Does this mean that we are" Maura started to say. Jane held up her hands to stop her.

"No, we are not labelling ourselves. I hate how people want to put a label on everything. I play sports, don't wear make-up and don't wear dresses means I'm a tom-boy. Maybe I haven't found a dress I like, or maybe I don't like the feeling of make-up on my face" Jane started to defend herself. Maura placed her hands on Jane's shoulders to try and calm her down.

"Ok, no labels" Maura said and pulled Jane in to a hug. Then a second thought popped into Maura's head.

"So does this mean we are like girlfriends?" she asked. Jane immediately pulled back.

"Maura that's a label" she told her flatly.

"No, lesbians is a label, homosexuals is a label. In a relationship is a status. Anyway is that what happens when two people decide to advance their relationship? If I was Joey Grant, wouldn't I be your boyfriend?" Maura tried to prove her point.

"Could you leave him out of it please" Jane said.

"But isn't that what would happen? Why am I any different?" Maura asked starting to get upset. Jane sighed.

"You're not different, I just don't want to be labelled a lesbian or dyke or homosexual. I want to be Jane Rizzoli. Why is this so important to you anyway?" Jane asked.

"I look at my parents and I see what they have with each other and I want what they have. Jane, if we both want the same thing, I don't see why we can't be girlfriends" Maura told her. Jane stared into Maura's eyes. She saw honesty, hope, admiration and love. How could she deny her when what she was saying was right. It may not be a label she wants, but she wants Maura. Jane ran a gentle hand over Maura's cheek.

"Ok, but on one condition". Maura nodded.

"We keep it quiet for a while. I don't want people to know and then it not work out, because Maura you're the only girl I want to be with" Jane started to close the gap between them. Maura nodded again and finally kissed Jane once more.

"We should head back" Jane said softly. Maura didn't argue and followed Jane back along the path. Jane stole one more quick kiss just as the bushes started to open up. The car wasn't there so it was only Frank inside.

"You two might want to get into the bathroom before the boys get back" Frank told them.

"Good idea. They steal all the hot water. Maur you can go first" Jane said. Maura nodded and started up the stairs.

"I won't take long" she said. Jane turned to her dad.

"Do you need anything?" she asked with a smile.

"Nope. Are you ok?" he asked taking notice of Jane's slightly flushed face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" she asked, still with the smile on her face. Frank shrugged and turned the page of his newspaper.

"You just seem different is all" he said.

"Well I'm fine. If you need anything just yell" Jane said then ran up the stairs to the bedroom. She could hear the water running and decided to unpack her clothes into the wooden dresser. She left out her pyjamas and a change of underwear on the bed for when it was her turn to shower.

"Was that too long?" came Maura's voice from behind her. She turned around with a smile.

"Not at all" she replied. Her eyes took in Maura's appearance and she couldn't hide her approval on her face. Maura had a pair of shorts and a tank top on and was in the middle of towel drying her hair. Jane couldn't help but stare at her.

"Everything ok?" Maura asked noticing the change in Jane. Jane shook her head and looked back at her face.

"Yeah everything is fine. Um…I'll go shower. Mum and the boys aren't home yet so feel free to unpack" she pointed to the empty side of the dresser before quickly exiting the room for the bathroom. Maura turned to the bed and saw Jane's pyjama's still on the bed. She picked them up and headed for the bathroom but stopped when she heard the water already running. She took them back into the bedroom. She hung her towel on the edge of the bed, rummaged through her bag and found her moisturizers. She started with her hair, then her body. Gently and thoroughly massaging it into her legs, arms and chest. When she was done she went over to the window and was still amazed at the view. She watched a boat cruise along the lake and watched the pier sway from the ripples on the water. After a while Maura decided to unpack her things, but when she turned around she saw Jane enter the room in only a bath towel and her hair out and wet.

"I forgot my pyjamas" she said making her way to the bed. Maura nodded as she checked Jane out.

"Girls, dinner is ready" Angela called from down stairs. Maura quickly made her way to the other side of the room.

"Tell her I'm just getting changed" Jane said before Maura closed the door.

"Of course". Maura made her way down the stairs and saw everyone already seated.

"I hope water is ok for you" Angela said as Maura took her seat.

"It's fine. Jane will be down in a moment she is just getting changed" Maura informed them.

"There's no rush. Well dig in" Angela said and the boys did just that. Maura ate slowly waiting for Jane to join them.

"Maura have you ever played Truth or Dare?" Frankie asked. Maura shook her head.

"No I don't believe I have" she replied. Frankie and Tommy shared a smile before Frankie continued.

"Well, after our first dinner here, Jane, Tommy and I play a game of Truth or Dare. Are you interested?" he asked, his grin never ceasing. Maura was a little nervous.

"If Jane plays, I will join you" she said returning the smile. The boy beamed at her.

"Great" they chorused before diving into their food again. Jane then made her way down the stairs and to the seat next to Maura.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Maura agreed to play Truth or Dare with us" Tommy said happily. Jane instantly looked at Maura.

"What? They said you play so I thought it would be ok" Maura defended herself. Then a smile broke out across Jane's face.

"No, it's perfectly fine. Just…be prepared" she smiled and returned to her dinner.

The girls helped clear up the table, while the boys disposed of the scraps.

"Can we play now?" Tommy asked eagerly. Jane looked to her mother for approval.

"Not too late" Angela nodded. They made their way outside and sat in a circle-like shape on the veranda.

"Can somebody please explain the rules to me?" Maura asked as she placed her hands in her lap. Frankie spoke up first.

"Well, we take turns at asking each other truth or dare". Jane and Tommy demonstrated.

"Tommy, truth or dare?" Jane asked.

"Truth"

"Then, Jane will ask him a question and Tommy has to answer with the truth" Frankie continued.

"Do you still wet the bed?" Jane asked trying not to laugh.

"No" Tommy answered confidently.

"Oh. That's it?" Maura asked confused at how they could have so much fun.

"Well yeah. Let's just play. You will pick it up" Jane insisted with a reassuring smile. Maura gave a nod and Frankie volunteered to go first.

"Jane, truth or dare?" he said with a smug smile.

"Truth" she replied quickly.

"Is it true that you kissed Joey Grant?" he blurted out, making Tommy giggle. Maura watched Jane closely. Jane gave a big sigh.

"Yes, but it was just once" she quickly added. Maura didn't say anything so Jane quickly changed the subject.

"Ok, my go. Tommy, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said without thinking. Jane rubbed her hands together.

"I dare you to jump into the lake with all your clothes on" she smiled. Tommy looked out at the water, the shin of the moon on the water the light.

"But I will freeze with this breeze" he complained. Jane shrugged.

"You chose dare little brother. Now get going" she demanded. Tommy groaned as he got up and ran down to the pier. They watched him dive in and then climb back out and run up the field. Jane walked inside.

"God I hate her" he said, his arms wrapped around him.

"You chose the dare" Frankie said. Jane came back out with a big fluffy bath towel and draped it over his shoulders.

"That should help" she said and took her seat.

"Thanks" he replied and pulled the towel tighter around him.

"Ok Maura, your turn" Frankie said. Maura nodded and turned to Jane.

"Jane, truth or dare?" she copied the others. Jane sighed.

"Is it pick on Jane night?" she asked sarcastically.

"Just choose on" Frankie ordered. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Truth" she answered again. Maura thought for a moment for something to ask.

"Jane, have you ever cheated on a test?" was all she could think of. Jane looked at her.

"No. I pass because I study" she answered. Maura was happy with her answer.

The night continued much the same, until Angela called the boys in to get ready for bed. Maura and Jane stayed out a little bit longer.

"Did you have fun?" Jane asked. Maura nodded hen faced her.

"Why didn't you tell me you kissed Joey?" she asked. Jane was taken aback by her question, but she had a feeling it was coming.

"It was like two years ago and it meant nothing. There is nothing to tell, isn't important" she answered hoping she would leave it at that. Maura nodded.

"So the reason he picks on you?" Maura asked.

"Because I rejected him. He can't handle it" Jane smiled and moved closer to Maura.

"Don't Maur, you have nothing to worry about" she whispered. This made Maura smile.

"We should probably head to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day" Jane said as she stood up and helped Maura too her feet. They said good night to Jane's parents and took turns in the bathroom. Maura snuggled down into the bed and waited for Jane to join her. Jane shut the door and turned the light of.

"I hope you don't have a favourite side" Maura said as she felt Jane climb into the bed.

"Not really. I normally sleep in the middle, so I am going to apologize now for and kicking I may do" she said as she got comfortable.

"I don't mind" Maura replied as she turned on her side to face Jane. Jane did the same so they were face to face. They could only see their eyes and the slight smile on their faces.

"Promise me something" Maura said softly.

"Anything"

"No more truth or dare" she said with a slight chuckle. Jane laughed.

"I promise" Jane moved closer and kissed Maura gently on the lips.

"Good night Maur" she said softly and rested her hand on Maura's hip.

"Good night Jane" Maura replied and copied Jane's gesture.

Maura woke up to a sweet smell, tickle on her face and a warm body pressed into her front. He arm over Jane's waist, her hand resting on her toned stomach. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Jane's neck, covered by a few wayward curls. She moved her body closer to Jane's and gently kissed her neck. Her leg snacked between Jane's and her hand moved up and started to massage a breast. Her heard a low moan come from Jane and knew she was now awake.

"Mmm that feels good Maur" she mumbled, sleep still evident in her voice.

"You feel good" Maura replied before sucking on Jane's neck and pinching a hardened nipple. Jane gasped and arched her back into Maura' hand. Maura slowly pulled Jane towards her so she was on her back. Maura positioned herself between Jane's legs and continued to kiss and suck her neck. Jane ran her hands up and down Maura's arms then down her back. Maura moved a hand down Jane's toned stomach, down towards her shorts.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Janie?" came Angela's soft voice from behind the door. Maura's hand and lips stopped, her whole body going stiff. Jane opened her eyes and willed her voice to work.

"Yeah?" she called out.

"Breakfast is ready when you are" Angela said.

"Be right there" Jane quickly answered as her eyes darted up to Maura's. They listened quietly as Angela's footsteps faded. They both sighed in relief. A smile spreading across Maura's face.

"That was close" she laughed. Jane couldn't help but laugh as well

"I think we should cool it down" she said. Maura nodded her head in agreement then rolled off her.

"Breakfast sounds really good right now" Maura said getting up off the bed.

"Agreed" Jane sat getting up. As they made their way down the stairs Jane couldn't help but watch Maura.

God she's gorgeous. How is she doing this to me Jane yelled at herself. She shook her head clear and focused on her family.

"So we have strawberry or blueberry pancakes" Angela said happily spotting the girls. Maura's eyes lit up.

"Wow, I've never had strawberries or blueberries in my pancakes before" she said grabbing a plate. Angela placed one of each on it and handed her a knife and fork.

"You're going to love it. Mum makes the best" Tommy commented from the table as he shovelled some more into his mouth.

"Close your mouth" Frank said. Jane and Maura took up their places from the previous night and dug in as well.

"When you're finished go get ready, we don't want to miss the good weather" Angela told them. Frankie and Tommy jumped down from their seats and started to make a run for the stairs.

"Hey! Help your mother clean up first. It's her holiday too" Frank yelled at them from his newspaper.

"Thank you Frank" Angela said with a smile. Everyone helped clean the kitchen and once the dishwasher was packed and turned on they all ran upstairs to get ready. Maura grabbed her bikini from her bag.

"I'll go change in the bathroom" she said then quickly exited, closing the door behind her. Jane made quick work of getting changed into her simple back bikini. She adjusted the top in the mirror.

She likes your boobs the way they are. Just leave it, its fine she told herself. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Jane, are you decent?" came Maura's gentle voice.

"I'm all done" she called back. Maura opened the door and walked in and placed her pyjamas on the bed. When she turned to face Jane, she couldn't help but smile at Jane's expression.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Jane just nodded her head, her mouth moving. She cleared her throat.

"Fine. Um…we should put sunscreen on…we…we will be out all day" Jane stammered as she tried to focus her attention on Maura's face and not her chest. Maura agreed.

"Of course. Did you know the second greatest cause of death in humans is skin cancer, caused by too much unprotected exposure to the sun's UV and UB rays. It can also cause premature aging and" she rambled before Jane stopped her.

"I know Maur. I actually do listen in health. Here let me do your back" Jane grabbed the bottle of sunscreen from the dresser and moved behind Maura. She squirted some out onto her hand and started at the top of her back. Maura gasped and her body quivered at the cold substance on her back.

"Sorry, it's a bit cold" Jane said as she started to rub it in.

"It's ok, just unexpected" Maura assured her. Jane gave a little laugh.

"ok next time I will warn you".

"That would be much appreciated". Jane continued down her back and around her hips. When she was done she left a gentle kiss on Maura's shoulder.

"There all done" Jane said, Maura turning around to face her.

"Thank you. Now it's your turn" she said taking the bottle from Jane's hands and started work on Jane's back. When she was done she closed the lid and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist.

"You look so hot right now" she whispered into her ear. Jane's eyes fell closed as she relaxed into Maura's body. Then she remembered where they were.

"Come on, we should finish up and get downstairs" she said quickly breaking out of Maura's arms. Maura couldn't argue and they made quick work of covering the rest of their bodies in sunscreen. They each grabbed a towel and made their way downstairs where the others were already waiting on the pier.

"It's about time" Frankie commented as he took his position at the edge of the pier.

"Sorry, we had to put sunscreen on and it takes longer with only one bottle between two people. Now can we do this so we can get wet" Jane said as she stood near Frankie.

"Go on get in there" Angela nudged Maura towards the three siblings already standing in a line. She took a spot next to Jane and stood as close to the edge as she could without falling in. Frank was already taking pictures.

"Ok, you all ready?" Angela said taking a few steps back, so she wouldn't get wet when the jumped in.

"Yes Ma" the three Rizzoli's chorused.

"On the count of three. One…Two…Three" Frank said and they all jumped back into the awaiting water. He snapped the camera as they were mid-air and again as they hit the water.

"Got it" he said as he stood up next to Angela. The four of them re-emerged all with smiles on their faces.

"That was so much fun" Maura exclaimed, wiping the water from her eyes. Jane just laughed.

"Now play nice you guys. And don't forget to re-apply sunscreen" Angela told them as she turned to leave with Frank.

"Yes mum" the three Rizzoli's answered.

"So what do we do now?" Maura asked.

"We play Marco Polo" Tommy told her as he slid back under the water.

"You have played that before, right?" Frankie asked, a smirk on his face. Jane splashed him, making Maura giggle.

"Yes of course I have played" she smiled.

"Great. Tommy, you're in" Frankie said as he quickly swam away. Tommy closed his eyes and called out Marco, the others responding with Polo. They played for hours, not getting bored. It was when Jane was in when the game slowed. She swam around looking for anyone and when she came into contact with flesh, she instantly knew who it was. She had hold of one of Maura's breasts. She opened her eyes in shock to see a smile on Maura's face.

"I guess I'm in" was all Maura said as she closed her eyes and continued with the game, which was cut short by Angela's call for lunch. They jumped out of the water and wrapped their towels around themselves and made their way to the table. Jane stopped Maura just before they reached the table.

"Maur, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean" she started to apologize.

"Jane, don't apologize. I like it when you touch me" she replied with a sweet smile. Jane's heart skipped a beat.

No guy has ever made me feel like this she thought as she took a seat next to her brother, Maura sitting on the edge of the seat.

"Now there are home-made hamburgers and plenty of salad" Angela said placing dressings and sauces on the table in front of them.

"Dad makes the best hamburgers" Tommy said grabbing one and filling his plate with pasta and green salads. Jane handed Maura a burger and some of the salads.

"Thank you. Well it smells delicious" Maura commented after filling her plate. Frank gave her a soft smile.

"Wait. The hats" Angela quickly jumped up and headed back into the house. Jane groaned.

"Oh Ma, come on. Please don't bring them out" she complained. Maura looked at her confused, but didn't get an answer so she turned to her food. She grabbed her knife and fork and cut into the burger, ignoring the looks from Frank, Frankie and Tommy.

"That is really good. Better than some of the burgers I have had in Europe" Maura said and cut off another piece of burger.

"Here we are" Angela said with her hands full of full-brimmed straw hats. They all groaned as they took the hat and put them on.

"Now keep your towels over your shoulders and hopefully we can avoid sunburn" Angela said taking her seat next to Frank. The boys were teasing each other about their hats and Maura adjusted hers and turned to Jane.

"How do I look?" she asked making a face. Jane burst out laughing.

"Like a dork" Jane laughed, but Maura didn't laugh with her. Instead her face fell and her eyes went back to her plate and she poked at her salad with her fork.

"Maur, I didn't mean" Jane tried to correct herself.

"No, it's fine Jane. Really" Maura looked over at Frank.

"It was delicious Frank, but I'm sorry I lost my appetite" she said and got up from the table and walked back down towards the water and turned onto the path Jane had taken her on yesterday. Jane sighed and stabbed a tomato before popping it into her mouth.

"Janie" Angela started.

" Don't, Ma" Jane said shaking her head.

"Janie, go talk to her" Frank said in a soft tone.

"Yeah Jane. She's your friend" Tommy said watching his sister. Jane sent him an angered stare. But she knew he was right. Maura was her friend, and very recent girlfriend. She needed to fix this.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her" Jane said getting up from the table.

"Keep your hat on" Angela called after her.

Jane made her way along the path, keeping her eye out for Maura. She went passed the spot she had taken her to yesterday and there was still no sign of her. She hugged her towel around her, not wanting to get burnt. She went passed two more houses before she spotted her off to the side of the path, sitting up on the grass. Her head in her hands.

Great, you've made her cry. What a great girlfriend you are she kicked herself mentally. She made her way up to Maura and sat down next to her.

"Hey" she said softly. Maura instantly turned her head away from her.

"Maur, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it" Jane tried. Maura wiped her eyes and finally turned to face Jane.

"You know what I went through at boarding school. You know I was called all sorts of names and then you call me a…a dork. My best friend…my…girlfriend calls me a dork. Maybe all those girls were right" she said with a sniffle. Jane turned her body to face Maura full on.

"Maur, you are most definitely not a dork. It just slipped out. In these hats we all look like dorks. Maura, you're beautiful, you're smart and I love you just the way you are" Jane said, reaching out to wipe away the tears that fell. Maura sniffled.

"Jane, I just want you to understand how sensitive I am about that sort of thing. You may make jokes with your brothers, but it's never been a joke for me" Maura softly explained. Jane nodded.

"I understand. But just in case I do let something slip, I will never mean it ok" Jane moved even closer to Maura. Maura moved closer to Jane as well.

"Are we ok?" Jane asked. Maura nodded. Jane smiled.

"Good" she leaned in and kissed Maura softly. Jane went to pull away when Maura's arm wrapped around Jane and pulled her towards her as she laid down on the grass. Jane positioned herself above Maura, not breaking their kiss. Maura's hands ran up Jane's stomach and rested on her breasts, still covered by her bikini top. Jane gasped and grabbed Maura's hand.

"Maur" she breathed.

"I want to. Jane, I really want to" Maura replied. Jane stared at Maura, trying to figure out what to do. She smiled, kissed Maura then got up, pulling Maura with her.

"Grab your towel" Jane instructed as she quickly made her way back to the path and waited for her. Maura soon came running over to Jane.

"Where are we going" she asked as Jane took her hand and they ran further up the path. Jane didn't answer her just kept running. Jane came to an abrupt stopped almost making Maura ran into her. Jane pointed to a pier that had a huge boat house situated on it.

"In there, no one will disturb us" Jane breathed with a smile. She looked to Maura who looked horrified.

"But that's someone's boat house. We can't use it" she said. Jane laughed and pointed to the big house behind them.

"Mr Stokes past way last summer. His family is trying to sell the property. Trust me, it's the safest place we are going to find right now" Jane said tugging on Maura's hand. Jane helped Maura into the loft of the boat house and then followed her up. Jane put her towel down on the wooden panels, took Maura's towel and placed it on top. Without being told, Maura made herself comfortable on the makeshift bed. Jane took their hats off before positioning herself between Maura's legs. Jane paused, feeling more nervous than ever. She stared into Maura's eyes and only saw certainty and trust in them.

"Maur, are you certain you want to do this" Jane asked again, just to make sure. Maura groaned.

"I have never been so sure in my life" she answered. Jane smiled before taking Maura's lips with her own in a hungry kiss. Once again Maura's hands were all over Jane. She pulled the ties to her bikini top and pulled it off to the side. Jane moaned into their kiss as she felt Maura's hands massaging her breasts. Jane starts attacking Maura's neck with kisses and nibbles as her hands work on the ties of her bikini top but to no avail.

"Maura, get that damn thing off" Jane growled. Maura chuckled as she reach back and undid the top herself, throwing it away with Jane's. Now her chest was bare, Jane moved her mouth down, kissing every inch of bare flesh, then taking a nipple into her mouth.

"Jane" Maura gasped and her hips lifted off the floor into Jane's. Jane smiled and ran her hand down Maura's side and stopped on her upper thigh. Maura's leg wrapped around Jane's body bringing them closer. Jane couldn't help herself, she ground her hips into Maura's, making them both moan. Jane left Maura's nipple and continued kissing down her body. Over her slim stomach and hips. The hand on Maura's hip went up and under her bikini bottoms, pulling them down slowly. Maura flicked them off when they reached her feet. Maura urged Jane to take hers off as well, which she happily obliged. Jane left more kisses on Maura's body as she made her way back up to her lips.

"You ready? Because once I start, I won't be able to stop" Jane warned. Maura nodded her head.

"I don't want you to stop" Maura breathed. Jane kissed her again, her hand snaking up her thigh and to her centre. Without waiting any longer, Jane ran her long fingers through Maura's very wet folds, causing her body to shiver at the new sensation. Maura ran a hand down Jane's stomach and down through her folds, causing Jane to bit Maura's lip with a moan.

"What do I do?" Maura asked softly. Jane closed her eyes to compose herself.

"Do…what I do" she said. Maura nodded then went back to kissing her. Jane gently pushed one finger inside of Maura. Maura moaned and did the same to Jane. Jane gently bit Maura's lip and inserted another finger. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

"You feel so good Maur" she whispered. Maura smiled and inserted another finger into Jane.

"So do you" Maura breathed. Jane rocked against Maura's hand as she pumped Maura, her thumb rubbing hard against her clit. Maura gasped at the sensation running through her body. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She tried to keep up with Jane, but when she took a nipple into her mouth, it was too hard.

"Jane" she moaned loudly and curled her fingers up inside of Jane.

"Yes Maura" Jane almost growled, biting gently on Maura's nipple. Jane curled her fingers and stroked Maura's g-spot, causing her body to quiver.

"Viens m'enculer, Jane" Maura moaned out loud as she felt her muscles contract around Jane's fingers. Her chest rose and fell with her deep breaths. Once she got her bearings back, she started to move her fingers faster and harder inside Jane, her thumb running circles over her clit. Jane started to rock against Maura's hand again. She started to kiss and suck Maura's neck.

Maura felt Jane's muscles start contracting. She had felt nothing like it before, it made her smile. She could hear the growl growing in Jane's throat next to her ear.

"Come for me Jane" she whispered as she pushed harder on Jane's clit.

"Mauurraaa" Jane finally cried out as she came. Maura pulled her fingers out and ran her hand up and down Janes back.

"That was amazing" Maura whispered. Jane moaned and placed a kiss on her neck before taking her fingers out of her Maura and lifting herself up to look into Maura's eyes.

"You are amazing" Jane breathed and leaned down for another kiss. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane, pulling her body down onto hers.

"We should probably head back before Ma sends a search party" Jane quickly said a little out of breath. Maura could only nod her agreement. Jane got up first and they helped each other with their bikini tops, grabbed their towels and hats and headed back down to the path. They headed back to the cabin hand in hand. It was until they were almost there that Maura suddenly stopped.

"Maura, what's wrong?" Jane asked looking at her worried face.

"When and what are we going to tell our parents? I mean we can't hide this forever and lying to my parents is certainly out of the question" Maura said getting nervous. Jane took both or Maura's hands in her and looked straight into her eyes.

"I don't want us to hide anything. I just ask that we don't tell my parents 'til the end of the trip" Jane said with a soft smile.

"Why is that?" Maura was totally confused.

"Because knowing my mother she will insist on separate bedrooms until we leave this place. I know it will be hard to keep this to ourselves but we have to try. And then we will tell your parents together, ok?" Jane said as she ran a soft hand over Maura's cheek. Maura nodded.

"Ok. Can I kiss you now?" she asked with a smile. Jane laughed and stepped closer.

"You don't have to ask, ever" Jane leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Come on, we don't want to miss out on all the fun" Jane teased and continued up the path, Maura close behind. When they reached the cabin Frankie and Tommy where back in the water, while Frank and Angela were cleaning up after lunch.

"Hey" Jane said with a smile.

"You're back. Took you long enough" Angela commented. Jane took her hat off then reached over and took Maura's off.

"It took longer than I thought. We had a lot to talk about" Jane lied. Maura simply smiled and let Jane do the talking.

"Well as long as everything is sorted out" Angela said looking at the two girls, they both nodded.

"Great, now go have fun with your brothers" Angela pointed down to the water. Jane and Maura turned and walked back down to the pier.

"You know she wasn't telling you the truth" Frank said. Angela nodded.

"I know. I want her to tell us when she is ready" Angela told him. Frank nodded, kissed her on the cheek then went back inside.

Jane and Maura applied more sunscreen before jumping back into the water. They spent the afternoon have diving competitions as well as wrestling competitions that didn't go so well.

They shared a lovely dinner out on the veranda. They all helped clean up and settled in the living room.

"What are we playing?" Maura asked as she saw Frank walk in with a board game.

"Scrabble" Jane said with smile. Maura's face lit up.

"Oh I love this game" she said excitedly.

"I thought you would. We always play it. Gets us together as a family, you know" Jane gave a shrug. Angela hurriedly set up the game and the chose their tiles. Frank went first with PIPES. They all laughed at his choice of word.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't get away from work can you" Angela said with a laugh. Frank gave a shrug.

"It's the only I could make" he defended himself.

"Alright. Dad grab your tiles, Ma it's your turn" Jane said getting the game going again. After one round, Maura was in the lead from her word PRONATOR on a double word score.

After many rounds and many words that neither of the Rizzoli's really knew, they decided to call it quits.

"Ok boys, up and get ready for bed" Angela said as she started to pack up the board. Frankie and Tommy ran up the stairs leaving Jane, Maura, Frank and Angela to pack up. Maura handed the score cards to Jane to put in the box. Jane couldn't help but look at Maura's.

"If I knew you would kick our asses I would of sat out" Jane laughed. Maura smiled.

"Well they were the first words that came into my head. Not many people think of using words to do with human anatomy" Maura said with a smile.

"That' because not many people know them sweetie" Angela said handing the bag of tiles to Frank.

"I liked the fact that you kicked mums butt" Jane said and leant over to kiss Maura on the lips. Maura froze at the contact, knowing that Jane's parents were in the room. Jane pulled back and looked at her parents, then back at Maura who had turned a deep red.

"Shit" Jane said. She looked up at her mum and dad.

"I guess you know now" she said, not even trying to deny what just happened. Angela and Frank exchanged a look.

"When did this happen?" Angela asked. Jane looked down at her hands.

"Uh…yesterday. Look Ma, I know you want me to" Jane started but stopped when Angela shook her head.

"Janie, all we want is for you to be happy. If dating Maura makes you happy then I will not interfere" Angela said softly. She looked so calm, but inside her heart was racing. She had assumed that there was something between the two, but it being true was a little overwhelming.

"Really? You're ok with this?" Jane looked from her mum to her dad and back again. They both nodded.

"What, I'm not going to get the whole 'Don't throw your life away for some girl. Find yourself a strong man' speech?" Jane asked, completely taken aback by her parent's reactions, especially her mothers. Angela looked to Frank.

"Janie, this is your life. If Maura really makes you happy, then do what you want" Angela said with a smile. Jane was too stunned to say anything. Maura reached over and rubbed Jane's thigh, making Jane looked at her. Maura gave her a soft smile which melted Jane's heart. She turned back to her parents.

"Thank you" she said.

"But I have one rule. No funny business under my roof" Angela said seriously.

"Ma" Jane whined, instantly blushing.

"What? Just because you can't get each other pregnant doesn't mean I want you two" Angela rambled but Frank put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ang, I think they understand" he said, trying to save his daughter from even more embarrassment. Jane silently thanked her dad and got up of the floor.

"Well I am going to bed. Thanks for the talk" she said giving her mum and dad a kiss on the cheek before running up the stairs. Maura politely said good night and followed Jane up the stairs. Once their teeth were brushed they went to their bedroom and closed the door. Jane flopped back onto the bed with a sigh.

"Maur, I am so sorry. I just couldn't help it" Jane said. Maura laughed.

"Jane it's fine. I'm glad they know. And she didn't put us in separate rooms" Maura pointed out. Jane opened her eyes and sat up a little to look at Maura.

"You're right. Maybe now was the best time to tell them" Jane said. Maura went and sat next to Jane.

"What do you think my parents will say?" Maura asked softly. Jane sat upright and moved closer to Maura.

"Well I am hoping they are happy for you and that they accept your choice" she replied softly. Maura looked at her, worry written all over her face.

"I'm just worried they won't accept it. Won't accept who I am now. I don't want them blaming you for this" Maura said softly. Jane put an arm around her.

"Hey, they like me. They were ok with us kissing in Romeo and Juliet, so I'm sure they will be ok with this" Jane tried to make her feel better. Maura just shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's not think about it. I think we should get some sleep" Maura quickly changed the subject. Jane nodded and removed her arm and got up to turn the light off. She got under the covers and was instantly wrapped in Maura arms. Maura snuggled her head into the crook of Jane's neck and placed a soft kiss.

"Good night Jane" she said, almost a whisper.

"Night Maur" Jane replied and kissed her head.

It was their last day and were packing the car. Maura was sitting on the bed, her suitcases ready to be loaded into the car. She looked around the room and smiled to herself. Jane ran into the room but stopped when she saw Maura.

"Hey, everything alright?" she asked. Maura turned to face her with a sad smile.

"I just don't want to leave. I have had so much fun spending time with you and your family" she explained, trying not to get too emotional. Jane walked over and sat beside her.

"I don't want to go either, but it's not like we aren't going to talk when we get back home. Nothing is going to change, in fact I think we will be spending more time together" Jane said slipping her hand into Maura's.

"I know, it's just you have shown me so many things here. Things I normally wouldn't have done" Maura continued.

"Like the kayaking or the fishing or the mud wrestling" Jane laughed. Maura smiled.

"Yes, all of those things. Jane I am so grateful that you brought me here. And I…" she started to choke up. She turned her head away from Jane as she couldn't stop the stray tears. Jane reached out and turned her face back towards her.

"You what?" she asked softly.

"I love you. I've never felt this before" Maura said. Jane gave her a soft smile.

"I love you too Maur" Jane replied and leant in to kiss Maura's lips softly. They tasted salty from her tears, but also a hint of cherry from her lip gloss. Jane pulled back and wiped Maura's cheek.

"Can we pack the car now? " Jane asked. Maura nodded and gave a small laugh.

"Sorry, we can go now" she said squeezing Jane's hand. Jane pulled her up off the bed and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"I'm staying at yours tonight" Jane said. She felt Maura's body shake with laughter.

"A week with your family too much for you?" Maura joked.

"That, and I want to be in the same bed as you" Jane said as she kissed Maura's head. Maura knew there was a hidden meaning in what Jane said and didn't mind at all.

"Let's get a move on then" Maura said as she let go of Jane and grabbed her bags and headed out the door. Jane stood there for a moment. She turned to the mirror looking at herself. She smiled.

"You're one lucky chick Rizzoli" she said to herself then left the room, running after Maura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is the third instalment. Sorry it has taken so long, I just had so many ideas of how to end this chapter.**

**There is plenty more to come.**

Jane and Maura were in Maura's bedroom going over some maths work from school. Maura turned the page and something fell out. She bent down and looked at the small piece of paper.

"Oh, I almost forgot all about this, what with studying chemistry and tutoring you in math" Maura said reading the piece of paper. Jane put her pencil down.

"You know you don't have to do this" Jane said sounding a little offended. Maura looked up and saw the look Jane gave her

"Oh no Jane, I didn't mean it like that. In fact I like it when I tutor you, teaching you also helps me learn" Maura said taking Jane's hand. Jane nodded.

"So what's that?" she asked.

"It's the flyer about the prom. I wanted to show mum so we could go shopping" Maura said excitedly. Jane groaned and turned back to her work book.

"I'm not going" she said.

"What? Jane you have to go. It's every girls dream to look like a princess at their prom" Maura said with passion. Jane could tell she was already visualizing her prom dress.

"Well it's not mine" Jane said. Maura sat there staring at Jane. Jane slowly turned to look at Maura.

"What?" Jane asked. Maura smiled.

"I want you to be my date to the prom" she said. Jane shook her head.

"No Maur, I'm not going" Jane said.

"Please Jane. I want to dance with you, I want to get pictures with you and I want to go dress shopping with you" Maura said her smile widening.

"No. If I go I will be the butt of everyone's jokes. Plus I hate wearing dresses" Jane said picking up her pencil and pretending to go back to work again. Maura sighed.

"I will just have to ask Joey Grant then" Maura said turning back to her own work. Jane groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"Fine, I will go to the stupid prom with you" she caved. Maura squealed.

"Yay thank you. I love you" Maura said happily as she leant over and kissed Jane.

"On one condition" Jane said. Maura nodded.

"Of course".

"I want to wear what I want and I want free access to your body the whole night" Jane said with a smirk as she watched Maura's smile fall.

"But Jane, no one at school knows we are together" Maura said. Jane shrugged.

"Do you want me to go or not?" Jane asked. She loved being in charge.

"Ok, wear what you want and full access" Maura sighed. This time the smile was on Jane's face. Jane thought for a little bit and looked over at Maura's pile of books, she saw the French dictionary.

"Hey Maur?" Jane asked.

"Hmm?" was all Maura said, not looking up from her work.

"You speak French pretty well, don't you?" Jane started. Maura nodded.

"Of course. Living in Paris for seven years I had to. Why do you ask?" Maura now looked over at Jane, not knowing where this was going. Jane didn't answer, just reached over and grabbed the French dictionary.

"What side is the French side?" Jane asked flipping through the book.

"The front. Jane, what are you looking for?" Maura asked. Jane kept flipping through until she found what she was looking for.

"When we arrived at the cabin you were asleep. When I tried to wake you, you mumbled this word" Jane handed Maura the dictionary. Maura's eyes went wide as she read the word Jane pointed to.

"I love you. Maur, did you really mean it?" Jane asked watching Maura. Maura went to speak but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"I don't remember that, but yes. I was already in love with you" Maura admitted. Jane smiled.

"Ok. And what did you scream out in the boat house?" Jane asked, smirk on her face as she remembered their first time. By the loo on Maura' face, she also remembered the day pretty well.

"I uh…it's embarrassing Jane" Maura said hiding her face. Jane moved closer to Maura and removed her hands.

"It's just me and you here. You can tell me" Jane said softly. Maura sighed.

"Fuck me. You know I don't like to curse so I felt more comfortable saying it in French" Maura blushed. Jane gave a light laugh.

"You are so cute sometimes" Jane leaned in and kissed her softly.

"We should get this work done" Maura whispered against Jane's lips.

"After one more kiss" Jane said and kissed Maura again.

After another hour of maths work, Jane returned home, leaving Maura alone until her parents came home. Maura was already looking up prom dresses on the internet when her mother knocked on her bedroom door.

"Maura honey, dinner will be served in ten minutes" Lorraine said. Maura looked up with a smile.

"Ok. Mum can you come here for a second" Maura asked looking over her laptop. Lorraine came further into the room and sat down on Maura's bed.

"What is it?" Lorraine asked.

"Our prom is coming up and I need to go dress shopping" Maura said handing her mother the flyer.

"That's nice. Where did you want to go? Paris? Milan?" Lorraine asked. Maura smiled.

"I would love to, but I promised I would help Jane find something as well" she explained. Lorraine nodded as a smile came across her face.

"Your father and I will be in New York next weekend, why don't the two of you join us". Maura's face beamed and she bounced on her bed.

"That's perfect. Thank you so much" Maura said as she leant over and hugged her mother.

"I've got to ring Jane" she grabbed her phone from her bed side table. Lorraine got up off the bed.

"I will see you down at dinner". Maura nodded and waited patiently for Jane to answer.

"Miss me already" Jane's cherry voice finally answered. Maura smiled and replied.

"Yes, but that's not the reason I'm calling. I just spoke to my mother and her and dad will be in New York next weekend" Maura said excitedly.

"So, sleep over at your place?" Jane tried guessing where Maura was going with this.

"No, she invited us with them to go prom dress shopping" Maura couldn't hide the excitement anymore. Jane was silent for a moment.

"Shopping in New York, for a dress I will wear once in my life" Jane tried to understand.

"We can't go shopping here Jane. We run the risk of purchasing the same dress as one of the other girls and we will have such a variety" Maura explained, not noticing Jane's reluctance.

"Maur, I don't have the money to go out and buy some amazing dress in New York" Jane tried again.

"Don't worry about it. Just say you will come" Maura waited for Jane's reply that didn't come straight way.

"If I say no," Jane tried.

"I will ask Joey tomorrow" Maura quickly answered. She heard Jane groan and knew instantly she had won this battle, again.

"Yes ok I will come. God Maura, you really know how to get your way" Jane said. Maura laughed.

"Only from you Jane. I have to go for dinner, but I will see you tomorrow morning?" Maura asked.

"Of course. Love you" Jane quickly said. Maura smiled. She would never get sick of hearing those words from Jane.

"I love you too, bye" Maura quickly hung up and made her way down stairs.

The following weekend Jane and Maura met Maura's parents at the hotel.

"Glad you made it here safely. It's so nice your parents agreed to let you accompany Maura" Lorraine said hugging Maura.

"Well I just couldn't say no" Jane smiled. They went up to their rooms and got ready for a big day of shopping. Cuddled up in bed, Jane placed soft kisses on the back of Maura's neck. Maura moved back into Jane's body.

"You haven't told your parents yet have you?" Jane asked softly.

"Not as of yet, no" Maura mumbled.

"Maura, I am here looking for a dress that I will wear when I take you to the prom and you haven't even told your parents about me yet" Jane said loosening her hold on her. Maura rolled over and looked up into hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry, the right moment hasn't come up yet. I will Jane" Maura assured her.

"By prom?" Jane asked. Maura nodded. Jane kissed her cheek and settled back down.

"Ok" Jane closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

"Oh Maura this one is just right for you" Lorraine said pulling out a light blue gown.

"It's gorgeous" Maura gasped. She ran her hand over the jewelled neck and the soft satin.

"What do you think Jane?" Maura asked showing the dress to Jane. Jane smiled.

"I think you will look great in it" she said trying to be happy about the whole thing.

"Go try it on sweetie" Lorraine said. Maura beamed as she headed for the dressing room, leaving Lorraine and Jane alone. Lorraine tried to be as polite as possible.

"So what type of dress are you looking for Jane?". Jane ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"Uh, something simple, not over the top and preferably red" Jane said with a shrug.

"Floor length or something shorter?" Lorraine asked, but before Jane had the chance to answer Maura came out of the change room.

"Short to show off those long legs" Maura said with a bright smile. Jane and Lorraine looked up and were speechless at seeing Maura in the dress.

"So, what do you think?" Maura asked with a twirl. Jane could only nod her head.

"Darling you look breath taking. The boys won't be able to keep away from you" Lorraine said going over to inspect the dress closer. Maura's smile faulted a little and she stole a glance at Jane who's eyes were downcast.

"It really is lovely darling, but I'm not sure about the bust. It shows a little too much" Lorrain said pulling on the dress.

"We'll keep looking" Lorrain said and went back to waiting for Maura to get out of the dress. Jane ran her hand over her face.

It's going to be a long day Jane thought.

"Ok, lets go" Maura said, gown draped over her arm. Jane got up off the chair and followed Maura and Lorraine out of the dress shop. Jane followed Maura and Lorraine down the street to the next shop. Jane couldn't take it anymore.

"Maur" Jane called, making Maura slow down and walk beside Jane.

"Yes?" Maura asked.

"When are you going to tell her?" Jane asked. Maura looked at her.

"I'm sorry Jane, I will tell her" Maura said running her hand up and down Jane's arm.

"Today?". Maura took a deep breath.

"If I feel she needs to know today, then yes I will tell her today" Maura answered looking forward towards her mother.

"Maura, let's try this shop" Lorraine said pointing to a little dress shop. Maura nodded and followed her mother inside. Jane reluctantly followed. Once inside Jane tried to make it look like she was interested in the dresses, while Lorraine combed the racks looking for the perfect dress for her daughter.

"Mum, I think I have found my dress" Maura said taking the dusty blue strapless dress of the rack.

"It's very pretty. Go try it on" Lorraine said. Maura walked off to the change rooms and Lorraine came to stand next to Jane as she pulled out strapless red dress.

"That's nice. Why don't you go try it on?" Lorraine suggested. Jane looked at the red satin. She held it up against her body trying to picture it on.

"I don't think" Jane started

"Stop thinking and go try it on" Lorraine pushed her towards the change rooms. Jane went in just as Maura came out.

"What do you think?" she asked her mum.

"You look like a princess" Lorraine commented. Maura looked around the shop.

"Where's Jane?" she asked.

"Trying on her dress" Lorraine said pointing to the dressing room.

"It's a waste of time" Jane said as she came out of the room. Jane stopped when she saw Maura standing there in her dress. Maura smiled at Jane in the deep red satin, strapless dress.

"Wow, you really need to wear dress more often" Maura commented looking Jane up and down.

"I'm only doing this for you" Jane said.

"But you look gorgeous like always" she eventually said looking at Maura's body in the dress.

"I really think this is the one. It hugs me perfectly at the top and falls just right at the bottom. I especially like these diamond flowers on the corseted top. And how it ties up at the back, I feel like I'm in England" Maura said checking herself out in the mirror.

"Add some jewellery and you will be breath taking" Lorraine said.

"Ok so I have my dress, Jane you have to get that" Maura turned to face Jane again. Jane looked down at herself.

"Maur, I don't know" Jane started.

"Listen to me. Its perfect for you. It's plain, short showing off those legs of yours and the red makes you look so tan" Maura complimented. Jane groaned. She had to admit it had been her favourite she had seen and she was sick of going from shop to shop.

"Fine, I'll get the damn dress" Jane said going back into the change room. Both girls came out with the dresses over their arms.

"Jane, do you have shoes to go with the dress?" Lorrain asked. Jane groaned again.

"No I don't". Maura smiled.

"Come with me" Maura pulled Jane to the other side of the store where there were a heap of shoes. Jane sat down while Maura went through boxes of shoes before settling on two pairs.

"I like these because they are simple, but with a sparkling buckle and the heel isn't very high. You don't want to tower over everyone" Maura said handing Jane the shoe. Jane put it on delicately and stood up.

"I think I can handle these. Now can we go?" Jane asked as she sat back down and took the shoe off. Maura put the second pair back and they paid for the dresses and left the store, heading back to the hotel.

"Well that was fun. You girls will send the boys crazy. Maura dear, are you going to the formal with anyone? Try and get his tie to match your dress, you don't want to clash" Lorraine said happily.

"Mum" Maura said stopping on the side walk. Lorraine turned back to see the look on her daughters face.

"What is it? Did we forget something?" Lorraine asked concerned. Maura shook her head. Jane stood close behind her.

"Mum, I am not going to the prom with any of the guys from school" she started.

"What? Why not?" Lorraine asked.

"Because I am going with Jane" Maura finally said. She waited for her mother to start yelling. A smile spread across Lorraine's face.

"Sweetie, just because Jane can't get a date, doesn't mean you have to be it" she said. Jane's body tensed.

"Mum, Jane and I are dating. That's why I am going with her, not because she can't get a date" Maura spat. She had never spoken to her mother like this, but she was being unreasonable.

"What? When did this happen?" Lorraine asked standing up straighter.

"During the holidays, when you and dad went away, again" Maura said. Lorraine shook her head.

"We should have never let you come back home. I…I don't know what to think Maura" Lorraine said running a hand through her hair.

"I love her mum, and she loves me. She makes me feel normal" Maura explained. Jane stepped up beside Maura and slipped her hand into hers. Lorraine saw the movement and looked away.

"Is this how I raised you?" Lorraine asked. Maura didn't know what to say. Her mouth moved but nothing came out. She shook her head and tried again.

"I am the same person you raised. Just because I am not dating a guy doesn't mean I am any different" Maura said. Lorraine shook her head.

"I can't deal with this right now. I assume you can find your own way back to the hotel" Lorraine said and turned her back on her daughter. Maura watched her mum walk away from her. Jane turned to face Maura.

"Maur, I am so sorry" she said softly. Maura finally faced Jane.

"I thought it would have been worse than that" she said trying to smile, but she couldn't. Instead she let he tears fall down her face. Jane wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, dropping their dress bags onto the sidewalk.

"It'll be ok. Just give her some time. You can stay at mine for a while, if you think it will help" Jane suggested. Maura pulled back and shook her head.

"It will be best if we discussed it as a family, but thank you for the offer" Maura said, this time her smile breaking through. Jane nodded and wiped a few tears from Maura's cheeks. Jane looked down at their bags on the ground. She bent down and picked them up

"Why don't we get a taxi and head back to the hotel". Maura nodded and took her dress from Jane.

Maura walked into her empty house after dropping Jane off home. She made her way up to her bedroom and hung up her new dress in her walk in closet. She dropped her bag to the ground then sat heavily on her bed. She looked around her room and saw nothing had changed.

I'm still me, aren't I? Just because I am in love with Jane, doesn't mean I have changed who I am, does it? she thought to herself. She knew her mother's reaction wouldn't be one of hugs and kisses, but she hadn't spoken to either of her parents since yesterday. She looked over at her desk and decided to do a little biology to take her mind off it.

Before she knew it two hours had passed and she didn't even notice her parents arrive home.

"Maura" her mother called out for the second time.

"Yes?" Maura finally replied.

"Can we have a talk in the living room" Lorraine called. Maura got up from her desk and made her way down stairs, where she found her mother and father sitting in the living room.

"What were you doing up there?" her father asked.

"Going through my biology text book. I am now two chapters ahead of my class" Maura explained. Lorraine looked over at Joseph.

"I guess you were right, you haven't changed" she said with a small smile. Maura knew what they wanted to talk about.

"I am the same Maura that you love" she told her parents.

"Maura, I think it's our turn to speak" George said holding up a hand for his daughter stop talking. Maura just nodded and waited for him to continue. He gave a sigh and continued.

"When your mother told me yesterday, I was very surprised. You are a very beautiful young woman and would make any man very happy" Maura started to fidget with her hands at her father's words.

"We had known you and Jane had become close, but we had never thought you had become that close. We feel that we have failed you somehow" George finally concluded. Maura looked at her parents, completely shocked.

"Failed me? Me falling in love with my best friend was not your fault. Being teased and cast as an outsider was" Maura said. She turned to her mother.

"I never got asked by any of the boys at school because they are intimidated by me. I am a lot smarter then what they are and coming from a boarding school in Paris isn't all that normal either. All the other girls think I am boring and Jane doesn't. She likes my quirkiness and the fact I take pride in what I choose to wear and that I can't lie" Maura's heart rate had picked up. Her palms had gone sweaty waiting for her parents reply. Lorrain looked at her daughter with a sadness.

"I had no idea. Why didn't you tell us? Is that why you wanted to come home?" she asked in a gentle tone. Maura shook her head.

"I wanted to come home so I could spend more time with you. Mum I'm sorry that I'm not what you had in mind for a daughter, but" Lorraine stopped her.

"Don't say that. You are so smart and you will go far in your life. This thing with Jane is only a crush. It may feel like it will last, but Maur, you are so young" Lorraine said.

"This is not a crush. I love Jane and she loves me. You may not like the fact I am dating a woman and not a male should not change the way you feel about me. I know it may be difficult to understand, but I just want you to be happy for me, because for once in my life I feel like I belong with someone" Maura quickly wiped her face before her parents saw the tear. George couldn't stand seeing his daughter like this.

"Honey I am so happy for you and proud that you told us. I know how hard it must have been for you" George said as he got up and walked over to his daughter. He looked down into her wet eyes and smiled.

"Though it will take some getting used to, I am very happy about you and Jane" he said softly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you" Maura said as she pulled back. She looked over at her mother who was watching the two. Lorraine shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I just don't understand it. I will see you in the morning" she said and left Maura and George alone. George squeezed her tight.

"Don't worry. Give her time" he told her. Maura nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I think I will head up too" she said.

"Sweet dreams" he called after her. She had a feeling her dad would be ok with it, being a professor he would interact with gay and lesbians on a daily basis. Her mother on the other hand, dreamed of her only daughter marrying a handsome heir and having children. She would just have to wait it out.

Maura sat at their usual seat waiting for Jane to arrive. She was picking at the paint on the table nervously, she didn't hear Jane sneak up behind her.

"Jesus" Maura screamed when Jane grabbed her from behind.

"Someone's jumpy this morning" Jane said with a smile as she sat down next to Jane. Maura had her hand on her heart, trying to calm down.

"Don't scare me like that Jane" Maura said turning her attention back to the table.

"Ok, I'm sorry. What's wrong?" Jane asked, noticing the change in her girlfriend. Maura sighed.

"I had a talk with mum and dad last night" Maura paused.

"And?" Jane urged her to continue.

"And dad is very happy for us, whereas mum still hates the idea. She said it's just a crush. She just doesn't understand" Maura hung her head.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm sure she will come around. I love you Maura, this isn't some childhood crush for me" Jane said rubbing Maura's leg under the table. Maura turned to face Jane.

"It's not a crush for me either. And what are we going to do here at school? I want to kiss and touch, just like all the other heterosexual couples do, but I'm afraid we will be victims of more torment" Maura said. Jane nodded.

"I agree. We have been back for two weeks and we have kept it from everyone so far. I say we keep quiet until the prom" Jane said in a soft voice. Maura nodded.

"Now come on, we don't want to be late" Jane said getting up from the seat and then helped Maura.

Jane was the first one to their table at lunch. She looked up to see Maura coming towards her, a smile on her face and a spring in her step.

"How was your morning?" she asked as she sat opposite Jane.

"Oh just great" Jane dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out four pieces of paper. Maura looked at her confused.

"What are they?" she asked as she picked one up.

"They are phone numbers of the guys who want to take me to the prom" Jane said. Maura raised an eyebrow.

"Joey Grant?" she asked. Jane groaned and rested her head on the table.

"Verbal invitation just before maths this morning" she answered. Maura laughed. Jane looked up at her.

"It's not funny" she said seriously. Maura shook her head.

"I'm not laughing at that. Jane, Troy asked me before English and I also have these" Maura pulled out her own pile of paper and put them on the table.

"Geeze, so much for no one liking us" Jane gave a little laugh.

"I think we need to tell them Jane. I felt horrible rejecting Troy" Maura said. Jane looked around the school yard and noticed most of the guys around their area. So without warning Jane stood up leant across the table and took Maura's lips with hers in a hot kiss. Maura gave a small squeal at the sudden impact but she happily returned the kiss.

"Get a room" Joey Grant called out as he walked past. Jane pulled back and looked towards him with a coy smile

"You're just jealous" she called back.

That shut him up she thought as she looked back at Maura.

"I think everyone knows now" Maura said, a slight blush taking over her cheeks. Jane reached out and took Maura's hand.

"I don't want us to hide anymore. I am so proud to be with you Maur" Jane said stroking Maura's hand.

"I'm so lucky to be with you" Maura replied with a shy smile.

Prom night had finally arrived. Angela and Frank drove Jane over to Maura's house and escorted her inside.

"Jane you look absolutely beautiful" Lorraine said with a smile as she lead the Rizzoli's into the living room.

"Thank you. So is Maura ready?" Jane asked quickly. Although Lorraine had finally accepted their relationship, she didn't feel very welcomed in the Isles home.

"She has been up there since we got back from getting her hair done so I hope so" Lorraine said with a smile. George went to the stair case.

"Maura, your date is here" he called up to her, making Jane blush a little at the reference to herself. Jane waited patiently at the foot of the stairs for Maura, while their parents got involved in some chit chat.

"I'm ready" Maura announced as she slowly made her way down the stairs. Jane looked up and saw her princess. Her hair was up neatly, pearls around her neck and a gorgeous silver bracelet on her delicate wrist. Jane's mouth hung open as she watched Maura descend the stairs. Angela leaned forward to whisper in Jane's ear.

"You're drooling Janie" she said. Jane quickly closed her mouth and wiped her chin just in case. Maura stopped a step in front of Jane and smile sweetly.

"Jane, you look beautiful" she said. Jane shook her head.

"Nothing compared to you. You're gorgeous" she said stepping up to be at the same level. She wanted desperately to kiss her, but her make-up looked for perfect and probably took a life time.

"Maura you look so pretty" Angela cooed as she stepped closer.

"Thank you Angela. And thank you for helping Jane" she said with a teasing grin.

"Hey, you're lucky I am even here" she said through gritted teeth.

"Sweetie I was joking" Maura said taking Jane's hands.

"Ok enough talk, photo time, then you girls have to get going" Angela said grabbing the camera. They all lined up for photos with the girls and after what felt like hours the photos were done.

"Maura honey, here are the keys" Lorraine said as she handed Maura the keys to her car.

"Oh thank you" Maura said with a smile. Jane looked at her in confusion.

"Mum is letting us take the Audi tonight" Maura informed her. Jane's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" she asked Maura nodded. Jane still couldn't believe it. Her night just kept getting better.

"Ok come on, you better get going if you want to get there on time" Angela said as she wrapped her arms around Jane.

"You look gorgeous sweetie" she said kissing Jane's cheek. Then Frank took his turn in saying goodbye to Jane. Maura hugged her parents goodbye and escorted Jane out to the car.

"I can't believe you mum is letting us take this. This is amazing, god you are amazing" Jane said reaching over the console and taking Maura's free hand. Maura laughed and took a quick glance to Jane.

"You really do look beautiful tonight" she said with a soft smile. Jane looked over at her and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you. It's all for you by the way" she smiled and turned back to look out the window. Maura couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Jane?" Maura asked.

"Hmm?" Jane answered, still looking out the window.

"I want to have free access to your body tonight" Maura said with a serious face. Jane looked straight at her to make sure it wasn't a joke. She smiled when she saw Maura's face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" she replied. Soon enough they pull up at the hall. They sat in the car, neither one of them really wanting to go inside. Jane turned towards Maura.

"So are we just going to sit here all night?" she asked. Maura smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not. Let's go" Maura quickly got out of the car and waited for Jane before she locked her mother's car and put the keys into her matching blue clutch. Jane held out her arm for Maura to take.

"Thank you" Maura replied. Jane left a chaste kiss on Maura's cheek before guiding them into the hall. They came to a stop at the front table where Mr Hagon and Mrs Bacon were seated, checking everyone into the prom.

"I never thought I would see you in a dress Jane" Mr Hagon smiled as he marked her name off. Jane smiled politely.

"You can blame Maura for that. She's the only reason why I'm here" Jane pulled Maura closer to her. Maura blushed slightly.

"That's sweet. Well you girls have fun and if there is any trouble, I will deal with it" Mrs Bacon said with a pleasant smile. They both nodded and headed inside. They stood looking at the set up and at the already crowded dance floor.

"And you're still 100% sure you want to be here?" Jane asked, seeing some of the halls occupants glance their way.

"Of course I am. Jane, we are in this together. If you want to leave we can" Maura said squeezing Jane's hand.

"We'll stay for now. How about a drink" Jane suggested and led Maura to the table where a big bowl of fruit punch and plastic cups were set up.

"Here you go" Jane handed her the first cup she poured.

"Thank you" Maura said taking a small sip. She hen felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Troy standing there smiling at her.

"Maura, you look amazing" he said, his eyes clearly running up and down her body. Jane was by her side in seconds.

"Yes she does" she said trying to keep the venom out of her words. Troy looked to Jane.

"You're a very lucky girl Jane. Enjoy your night" with a small wave Troy left to join their other class mates. Maura turned to face Jane.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"He was hitting on my girlfriend, what did you expect me to do" Jane explained.

"Be nice. This is a celebration for all of us" Maura said.

"I know that. He just needs to know who you belong to" Jane said finishing off her cup of punch. Maura smiled.

"Are you jealous?" she asked. Jane looked away and then back at her.

"Maur, you're gorgeous. I can't help it if I feel a little protective of you".

"You're so sweet Jane" Maura said kissing her cheek. They stood there looking around the hall. Maura spotted a wall of photos from throughout the year. She spotted a few of herself and Jane. She smiled at the memories, then the thoughts she had been trying to keep buried came to the surface.

"Jane, what are we going to do after this?" she asked, still staring at the wall.

"I don't know. Go back to yours and try and be as quiet as possible" Jane smiled. Maura shook her head.

"No I mean after school. With me going to BCU and you going to the academy, how will we keep in touch?" Maura finally turned around to face Jane. Her face had fallen from the smile she had just seconds ago. Jane sighed and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist.

"Sweetie, we have time to think about that. Right now I would like us to focus on tonight. I want this night to be about you and me" Jane leaned in and kissed Maura.

"Ok?" she asked. Maura just nodded and gave her a shy smile. Jane squeezed Maura and smiled as she recognised the song that started to blare from the speakers.

"Good, now let's dance" Jane dragged Maura out into the sea of people. Maura reluctantly followed her out in the sea of people and cringed slightly as 'Dirty Talk' filled her ears. She groaned.

"Jane this song is so explicit" she complained, not wanting to dance to such a song. Jane stepped forward and rested her hands on Maura's hips.

"I think of you when I hear this song" Jane whispered into her ear, causing a slight blush to cross her features. Maura couldn't resist her and gave in. Maura followed Jane's lead and she couldn't help but feel a little turned on at Jane's movements. Jane placed a few kisses on Maura's bare neck as the song finished. Maura ran her hands up Jane's back.

"I didn't know you could dance" Maura breathed. Jane smiled as another song started.

"I can show you again if you like" Jane murmured as she placed another kiss to Maura's neck. Maura hummed and a smile crossed her face.

"Does this song remind me of you as well?" she asked as 'Last Night' started. Jane nodded.

"Of course, except I always remember what happens" she smiled and started dancing with Maura again. Maura's breathing had increased and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Then the music changed again. This time it was 'Too Lost In You' and Jane pulled Maura tight against her body and they slowly swayed to the slower tempo. Maura liked this better and rested her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane's hand ran up and down Maura's back and rested it on the small of her back, resisting the urge the go further down. Maura smiled and kissed Jane's bare shoulder as she supressed a small laugh.

"Jane don't be afraid" she said lifting her head up to look at Jane. She smiled and leaned in and kissed Maura's soft lips. They pulled apart when they heard the Principle, Mrs Elliot, make an announcement.

"Good evening everyone. It is great to see everyone behaving themselves" Mrs Elliot began. Jane wasn't paying much attention as she was too busy staring at Maura. She ran her eyes over her face and down her smooth neck over her bare shoulder and stopped at the top of her cleavage. She felt a hand snake into hers and squeeze. She looked back up at Maura who had a broad smile on her face.

"Later" she whispered and placed a delicate kiss to Jane's lips before returning her attention to Mrs Elliot.

"Now, for what everyone has been waiting for. This years prom King is" she opened up the first envelop and looked at the crowd.

"Joey Grant" she announced and cheers erupted from the crowd as Joe made his way up on the stage.

"Wow, what a surprise" Jane grumbled as she rolled her eyes. Maura nudged her with a little laugh. Joey accepted his plastic crown and waited for the Queen to be announced. Jane was losing her patience with this. This was what she hated about prom.

"And this years prom Queen is" Mrs Elliot fumbled with the envelop, then her face lit up.

"Maura Isles" she said happily. Maura froze. She stared at Mrs Elliot not believing what just came out of her mouth. The crowd was still clapping, waiting for Maura to appear on the stage.

"Maur, that's you" Jane said pushing her forward. Maura looked back at Jane as she finally made her way up to the stage, where she too received a plastic crown. Jane watched as Maura smiled and waved, like a real Queen. She also saw the look on Joey's face and instantly felt the urge to hit him in the face.

"So let the King and Queen share their first dance" Mrs Elliot ended and stepped away from the microphone, allowing Joey to escort Maura down to the centre of the hall where they took up the traditional dance stance as 'I Swear' softly played. Maura reluctantly followed Joey.

"You're wondering why you were chosen, aren't you?" he asked with a sly smile. Maura nodded.

"Everybody hate's Jane and I, so why make me Queen?" she said softly, not wanting everyone to hear. Joey laughed.

"What you and Jane don't realise, is that you are the hottest girls in school. The other chicks are jealous of you and the guys, well truth be told, Rizzoli scares the hell out of us and you are just too damn smart" Joey explained to her. She couldn't help the blush that crept over her face.

Jane watched them dance. She started tapping her foot as she wanted the song to finish and have her girlfriend in her arms.

"I mean, look a Jane. Those legs" he said looking over Maura's shoulder at the very impatient Jane. Maura smiled.

"I know. I chose the dress. She didn't even want to come here tonight" she said, going with the conversation. Joey's hand started to slowly slide down her back and her pulled her in a little closer.

"How did you manage to get her here then?" he asked.

"I threatened to ask you to the prom". Joey looked down at her, then back to Jane.

"Really? So Rizzoli is the jealous type" he said with a smirk. Maura didn't like the tone of his voice.

"I wouldn't say jealous, protective yes. Why does that" Maura didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when she felt Joey's lips on hers. She pulled back and slapped him before turning around in search for Jane. Jane had turned away and was making her way for the door.

"Jane. Jane wait" Maura called as she lifted the bottom of her dress and ran after her. The rest of the group waited for the slamming of the hall door before they continued to celebrate.

"Jane" Maura called as she found Jane pacing in the car park. Maura stopped and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry. He kissed me and" she started to apologize. Jane stopped and walked towards her.

"Sweetie, I'm not angry at you. It's him. That pig in there that everyone voted as King. I had to leave otherwise I would have punch the living shit out of him" she explained, her voice raising a little. Maura placed her hands on Jane's shoulder to try and calm her down.

"I'm sorry I made you come tonight. Should we go home?" she asked sadly. Jane shook her head as a small smile crossed her face.

"And waste a perfect night. We should go celebrate somewhere else" Jane said. Maura smiled and took Jane's hand and pulled her towards the car.

"I know just the place".

Maura drove up a dark, deserted dirt road.

"Maura where are you taking us?" Jane asked as she looked out at the dark trees whizzing past her.

"You'll see soon enough" was all Maura said. And soon enough, Maura pulled the car off to the side of the road and shut the car off.

"Where are we?" Jane asked looking out at the dark night sky. Maura smiled.

"I'll show you" Maura said getting out of the car. Jane followed her and they stood close to the edge of the cliff.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful" Jane gasped as she looked out and saw the lights of Boston below her.

"I come here when I need a break from my parents. It's so peaceful and no one comes here except the phone companies. The cell towers are further up the road" Maura pointed. Jane smiled and walked towards Maura. She wrapped an arm around her waist and placed gentle kisses on her bare shoulder.

"This is perfect" she said. Maura smiled and leaned back into Jane's embrace. Then an idea popped into her head and she quickly entangled herself from Jane.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked quickly.

"Nothing's wrong. I just thought we could use a little music" Maura said as she wound down the four windows and turned the radio on in the car. She turned it up so they could hear it outside. Jane smiled and walked over to her. Jane took her by the waste and grabbed her hand. Maura instinctively put her free hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane started to move them as '(I Had) The Time of My Life' filtered through the silence. Jane pulled Maura in close and kissed her hair.

"Never let me go" Maura said softly.

"Never" Jane replied. She stopped moving, and looked down at Maura. She reached down and turned Maura's head towards her for a gentle kiss. Jane ran her hands up and down Maura's back, loving the fact she could do whatever she wanted without everyone's eyes on them. She moved her kisses down Maura's neck, along her collar bone and shoulders and down to her chest. Maura closed her eyes and smiled.

"I want you Jane" she breathed as her hand grabbed Jane's ass trough her dress. Jane sucked on Maura's skin.

"Get in that car" she said almost a growl. Maura giggled as she pulled away from Jane and headed to the car, opening the back door and sliding in, Jane close behind her. Maura was on her back as far as she could go along the back seat, Jane on top of her. She started attacking Maura's neck with kisses as her hands went around the back and trued to undo the dress. Maura laughed.

"You can't take it off, not yet" she giggled. Jane pulled back.

"What? Why not?" she asked sounding disappointed.

"Because it was so hard to get it on. Just lift the bottom up" Maura continued to giggle. Jane groaned.

"Maura, I want to see all of you" she said running her hands over Maura's breasts. Maura arched her back, pushing herself into Janes touch.

"I promise, when we get home. Right now I just want you" she said. Jane looked down at her.

"How are we going to do this?" she asked with a smile. Maura's eyes lit up as her smile spread.

"I was thinking we could try, what they call 69" she said. Jane's eyes opened wide. She went to answer but couldn't find the right words. She just leaned down and kissed Maura deeply. She then pulled back, lifted Maura's dress up to her waist and pulled Maura's panties down her legs. Maura giggled again. Jane stood up as best she can and quickly took her own panties off.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jane asked as she gathered her dress up around her waist. Maura nodded her head furiously.

"For a very long time" she replied. Jane smiled and within seconds she was on top of Maura, her head at Maura's very wet centre, and hers at Maura's. Maura couldn't hold back as she grabbed Jane's thighs and pulled her towards her mouth. Jane closed her eyes as she felt Maura's wet tongue run through her folds.

"Maura" she moaned as she too ran her tongue through Maura's folds, causing her body to quiver. Maura moaned into Jane's slick folds as she tried to concentrate on pleasuring Jane, at the same time as enjoying what Jane was doing to her. Maura took Jane's throbbing click into her mouth and entered her with one finger, making Jane call her name. Jane took a few deep breaths before she did the same to Maura. She felt Maura moan into her and couldn't help the small smile on her face. Their bodies ached for release. Maura lightly bit Jane's causing clit. Jane cried out as her muscles clenched around Maura's finger. She quickly entered Maura with another finger and rubbed her clit with her thumb. That was enough for Maura as her hips lifted off the seat and she bit the inside of Jane's thigh to contain herself. After her high, Maura slumped back onto the seat, Jane on top of her. When Jane's breathing finally returned to normal, she got up off Maura and went back to straddling her.

"That was amazing Maur. Why didn't you suggest that earlier" Jane smiled. Maura giggled again and shrugged.

"I was saving it for a special occasion". Jane leant down and kissed her again.

"Come on, we should get home before your parents worry" she said softly against Maura's lips. Maura nodded.

"You're right. We should go" Maura pushed Jane up off her. They quickly fixed their dresses and got back into the front of the car. Jane didn't remove her hand from Maura's leg for the entire trip home. Maura led them inside the darkened house.

"Mum and dad are in bed. You can use the guest bathroom to get cleaned up" she whispered to Jane. Jane nodded and made her way for the bathroom while Maura went to the second bathroom. She washed her face and brushed the hairspray out of her hair, brushed her teeth and went to her bedroom. She changed and got into bed, waiting for Jane. She closed her eyes and smiled at the events of the night. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't feel Jane enter the bed.

"Dreaming about me?" Jane asked in a husky voice. Maura smiled but didn't open her eyes. She felt Jane cuddle up to her body and sighed.

"Always" she finally replied. She felt the soft kiss Jane left on her neck.

"I love you Maur" she mumbled. Maura smiled again and turned her head to kiss Jane's hair.

"I love you too".


	4. Chapter 4

**I had some writers block so sorry it took so long. **

**I chose 2009 because the songs I used in the last chapter were fairly new, even though I wanted to set in later like 1990. Well I hope you like it. The next chapter shouldn't be far away.**

**There is plenty more to come.**

"Maura Isles. First in Biology, two Unit Maths, Advanced English, first in French and an equal first in Drama" Principle Mrs Elliot announced as Maura made her way across the stage to receive her certificate. A congratulations was said and Maura continued on with the rest of her class.

"Jane Rizzoli. First in health, equal first in Drama and an outstanding effort in Maths and English" Mrs Elliot smiled broadly as she handed Jane her certificate. Jane gladly took it and continued on to stand by Maura. After the last student received their certificate everyone gathered together.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the class of 2009" with that the students threw their hats in the air with a roar of cheers and whistles. Jane and Maura shared a tight hug. Maura pulled back with a huge smile on her face.

"I am so proud of you" she said.

"Why?" Jane asked confused.

"An outstanding in Maths. That's proof of all your hard work" Maura kissed her on the cheek. Jane blushed a little before replying.

"Well I have you to thank for that with all your tutoring" Jane said wrapping her arms around Maura.

"Hey you two, enough of that" Angela's voice interrupted them.

"Ma" Jane whined as she let go of Maura. They turned to see Angela, Frank, Frankie, Tommy, Lorraine and George smiling at them.

"I am so proud of you" Lorraine stepped forward hugging Maura.

"You did a marvellous job" George also congratulated her. After all the congratulations were handed out they went back to normal.

"Ok sweetie, your father and I have to go, but we will ring you later on tonight ok?" Lorraine said quickly looking at her watch. Maura hugged her parent's good bye. Angela stared at Jane with a speculative glance.

'What? Leave it alone' Jane mouthed. Angela cleared her throat and smiled.

"Ok well I am very proud of you both. Now you two have fun and we will see you tonight for dinner?" she said hugging both of them again. Frank did the same and then they left. Maura turned to Jane with a worried smile.

"What?" Jane asked. Maura shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, what do we do now?" she asked. Jane laughed.

"Sweetie we just finished, let's just have fun for a while ok?" Jane kissed Maura cheek.

"Let's go see a movie or for a bush walk or something" Jane suggested. Maura sighed.

"I don't care what we do as long I'm with you. In three weeks you will be going to the academy and I just" Maura rambled.

"Sweetie, like you said, it's three weeks away. So let's just make the most of it ok?" Jane said grabbing Maura by the shoulders. Maura nodded.

"The movie's sound like a good idea" she finally said. Jane smiled and pulled her to her car.

The day had finally come. Jane was leaving for the Police Academy and Maura was still having trouble dealing with that.

"Maura, honey. Jane's here" Lorraine called from downstairs. Maura groaned.

"I'm not coming down" she called back. She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Maura hid her head under her pillow, not wanting to put up with her mother's insistence.

"Maur" she heard Jane's voice. Maura threw her pillow off her head and turned to face the doorway. Standing there was in fact Jane, with a soft smile on her face.

"Jane, what are you doing up here?" Maura asked surprised. Jane sighed and made her way over to the bed and sat down next to Maura.

"Well you wouldn't come down, so I came up to you" Jane answered as she saw Maura look away from her. Jane reached over and took one of Maura's hands in hers.

"I don't want to say goodbye" Maura said softly, the emotion already evident in her vice.

"Neither do I, but sweetie it has to be done" Jane said. Maura turned to face her. Her eyes already red and filled with tears.

"Please don't cry on me Maur. You know I hate it when you cry" Jane said reaching out to stroke her cheek. That was it for Maura. She let the flood gates open and there was no end in sight.

"You're leaving me Jane and it hurts so much. You're my best friend and I thought that we would be together" Maura was cut off by Jane's lips on hers.

"It's killing me, leaving you. It's not the end of us Maur. I will call you and write to you whenever I can" Jane told her as she pulled back to once again look at Maura's tear stained face. Maura nodded.

"It's just not the same. I'm not just going to miss talking to you or spending time with" Maura paused to catch her breath.

"I'm going to miss kissing, sleeping you and" she paused again hoping Jane would know what else she would miss. Jane gave a small laugh.

"I'm going to miss all of that as well. You'll be at BCU soon and forget all about me" Jane tried to joke. Maura shook her head.

"Of course I won't Jane. I could never forget you. You're my world" Maura squeezed Jane's hands. Jane had to look away to try and keep her own tears away.

"Jane, are you ready?" Angela called up the stairs. Jane sniffled and pulled back fully.

"I really have to go" she said. Maura hung her head as more ears fell. Jane got up from the bed, pulling Maura up with her and wrapping her in a hug. Maura buried her head in Jane's neck. Jane kissed her head.

"I'll miss you so much" Jane said. She felt Maura's body shake as she cried harder.

"I love you Jane. So, so much" Maura finally said as she pulled back. Jane nodded.

"I know. I love you too. I really have to go" Jane kissed Maura one more time before finally letting her go and heading down the stairs. She quickly headed out the front door and straight for the car. Angela and Lorrain were outside talking and she didn't go unnoticed.

"Janie, are you ok?" Angela asked. Jane stopped just before she got in the car and turned to face her mother. Angela's heart sank as she saw the tear mark on her daughters face.

"No, can we just go. Please" she said then climbed into the car. Angela nodded and gave a quick good bye to Lorraine then went to the car.

After the Rizzoli's left Lorraine knew Maura would be upset is Jane's face was anything to go by. She turned and headed inside and slowly made her way up the stairs. She stopped outside Maura's room and could hear her crying. She took a deep breath and walked in. She saw Maura sitting on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands, body shaking with each sob.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry" Lorraine soothed as she sat down next to Maura. She wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. Maura accepted it and continued to cry.

"I will miss her so much" Maura cried. Lorraine ran circles on Maura's back.

"I know you will, but you will be at BCU soon and don't need a distraction like Jane" Lorraine said. Maura pulled back and looked at her mother.

"What?" she asked not sure if she heard her mother right.

"You did extremely well in your finals but this is college. I think it's best that you went your separate ways" she explained. Maura shook her head and moved away from her.

"No, we have not gone our separate ways. I love her and nothing will make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with her. I would do quiet fine if Jane had stayed" Maura said angrily.

"Maura, I" Lorraine was lost for words.

"I know you aren't happy with my choice in partners, but there is nothing in this world that will stop me from being with her. Not even you" Maura said. She stared at her mother. He had never hated her mother more. Lorrain got the message, stood up and let her daughter be alone. Once she was gone, Maura got up, slammed her door, grabbed her phone and went back to her bed.

Please come back to me. There is a hole in my heart

She quickly typed to Jane. She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

I will Maur, trust me. Please don't hate me. I love you too much to lose you

Maura cried even harder at Jane's reply. Her tears made it hard to type.

I will be waiting for you. I love you

Maura closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

Maura walked down the front steps of BCU, her text books in hand. She looked to her left and saw a group of people under a tree studying. She smiled to herself and continued down the steps.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said as she almost ran into someone.

"That's ok. My fault" he said with a smile. Maura returned his smile.

"Can I help you with those?" he asked. Maura shook her head.

"No thank you. I'm fine" with that she stepped around him and was about to take another step when she stopped. There in front of her was Jane Rizzoli leaning against her car.

"Jane?" she said almost a whisper. She dropped her books and Jane laughed. Jane made her way towards her and bent down to pick up the books.

"You might need these" she said. Maura was staring at her. Eyes wide and mouth a gape. Maura reached out and touched Jane's cheek.

"Maur, it's me" Jane laughed. Maura leaned in and kissed Jane hard. Jane dropped the text books and wrapped her arms around Maura. Maura pulled back when she heard cheering and whistles erupt around them. Maura looked and saw the group under the tree with grins on their faces. Jane quickly bent down and picked up the text books again.

"I think we should go somewhere more private" Jane said. Maura nodded and quickly unlocked he car. Jane joined her and put the text books in the back.

"I can tell I surprised you" she said with a smile. Maura laughed.

"Jane, you didn't tell me you were coming home" Maura said as she headed towards home. Jane shrugged.

"I wanted to surprise you and it's only for a week. You know, a week out in the real world sorta thing" Jane explained. Maura nodded.

"You're not angry that I didn't tell you, are you?" Jane asked. Maura laughed.

"Jane, you're here. How can I be angry" she pulled into her drive way.

"What are we doing here?" Jane asked. Maura shrugged.

"Well we need some time alone and my parents are in New York, so we have all the time we want" she smiled and got out of her car. Jane quickly followed her into the house and before she had time to close the door Maura was kissing her again.

"I have missed you" Maura gasped. Jane wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in close.

"You have no idea" Jane said as she ran her hands up under Maura's top and squeezed the breasts she has dreamt about.

Maura clapped as she watched the graduating students marching past her. She had Angela on one side of her and Frank on her other side.

"Do you see her, I don't see her" Angela said anxiously, tissue already in hand.

"How can you tell them apart?" Frank asked looking at all the faces.

"There she is" Maura said happily as she pointed to a straight faced Jane.

"Oh look at her in her uniform" Angela cried as she waved.

"She looks gorgeous" Maura said as Angela wrapped and arm around her. They watched in induction ceremony in silence, except from a few sobs from Angela. Frank hugged her tight and kissed her cheek.

"You still mad at her?" he asked quietly. Angela nodded.

"Yeah, but right now I'm too proud" she smiled. They all cheered when the students threw their hats in the air and all started cheering and congratulating each other.

"Come on lets go congratulate Jane" Maura said as she made her way into the crowd of people.

"Jane" she called out. Jane turned around and her smile widened even more when she saw her girlfriend running towards her. Jane braced herself for the impact as Maura threw her arms around her.

"Maur, god I've missed you" Jane sighed as she hugged Maura. Maura pulled back and looked at Jane.

"You look so cute you in your uniform" she said as she straightened Jane's top from their embrace. Jane blushed a little.

"Maur" she warned. Maura just smiled and shrugged.

"Maura, this is Sheridan, one of the six girls in our class. Sheridan this Maura my girlfriend" Jane introduced the two. Maura shook Sheridan's hand and smiled.

"Jane has never stopped talking about you. You are very lucky" Sheridan said with a smile.

"Thank you. I couldn't be happier" Maura said squeezing Jane's hand. Sheridan turned to see her parents calling her.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Nice to finally meet you. Good luck with everything Jane" she said with a smile.

"You too" Jane called back. Jane then turned her attention to Maura, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist.

"Now, did I say hello?" Jane asked in a low voice. Maura shook her head.

"I don't think you did" she replied as she moved closer. Jane smiled as she gently kissed Maura's lips.

"Janie" Angela called as she and Frank finally made their way towards the two. Jane let go of Maura to ready herself for her mother's embrace.

"Hi Ma" Jane said hugging her mother. Angela pulled back and started kissing Jane's face.

"I am so proud of you sweetie. You look so good in your uniform" Angela said, tears still rolling down her face.

"Thank you" Jane said with a smile.

"Your mother's right. You look good Janie" Frank said. Jane's face lit up as she hugged her father.

"Hey Dad. God I missed you" she sighed. Jane pulled back and looked at the three people that had come to celebrate this day, her day.

"I have missed you all so much. Damn it" she said as she shook her head willing her own tears back.

"Oh Jane" Maura said as she wrapped her in another hug. Jane buried her head in Jane's neck.

"I love you so much. Move in with me". Maura pulled back and looked at Jane, not quite sure if she was being serious.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Jane nodded.

"I have been away from you for way too long. I want to come home to you" Jane kissed her quickly. Maura nodded.

"Ok" she said quietly. Jane smiled and kissed her again.

"Yes" she said more confidently. Jane hugged her tight.

"I am so happy" Angela said as the tears started again.

"Oh Ma" Jane commented as she let go of Maura to hug her weepy mother.

"I love you Janie. I am so proud of you" Angela said softly.

"Love you to Ma" Jane kissed her cheek quickly as Frank put an arm around Angela and Jane.

"Come on, lets get you home" he said placing a kiss on both his girls' heads. Maura took Jane's hand and they made their way to grab Jane's things before finally heading back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so this chapter may seem smaller than the others but it very key for the rest of the chapters, which just in my head will be about 3 more, which will be longer I promise.  
>Well hope you like what has been in my head for about 3 weeks now.<strong>

**There is plenty more to come.**

8 months later

Jane rushed through the door, a smile on her face now that she was finally home and could spend some time with Maura. Jane hung her jacket up and turned around to see Maura sitting at the dinner table, her eyes downcast and hands in her lap.

"Hey Maur" Jane said softly as she waltz over to greet her girlfriend. Maura lifted her head and forced a small smile as she accepted the kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, how was work?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Great, as usual. I never thought I would love this job as much as I do. I mean sure it has it's down points, but this week has been great" she said happily as she got herself a glass of water. Maura sighed.

"Jane, we need to talk" she said. Jane took another gulp of her water before moving back towards the table.

"Ok, but when a sentence normally starts with 'we need to talk' it isn't good news" Jane said as she took the seat opposite Maura. Maura just gave a small shrug.

"Maur, what's going on?" Jane asked, now getting worried. Maura sat up straighter and took a deep breath.

"Jane, my professor approached me today" she started slowly.

"Whatever he did I will make him pay. I can arrest him if you want?" Jane quickly jumped to her own conclusion. Maura couldn't help but smile at Jane's concern.

"No it's nothing like that. You see there is this college in England that is very prestigious and every year they offer foreign students a scholarship with them" Maura paused, waiting for it all to sink in.

"Okay" Jane not getting where this was going.

"Well, my professor sent an application for me, and they accepted. Jane they want me there next week" Maura finished.

"What? You accepted the offer?" Jane asked hurt. Maura quickly shook her head.

"Not yet, I have until Thursday to decide. I wanted to talk to you first.

"Good idea, because you are not going" Jane seriously. Maura's face fell.

"Jane this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. Taking the scholarship will open a pathway of job options for me" Maura tried to reason. Jane sat back in her chair and stared at Maura.

"Ok, so you would rather go to some snotty college then stay here with me. The person you say you love?" Jane asked bitterly.

"Jane I do love you and that's why I want you to come with me". Jane shook her head.

"I cant just up and leave Maura. Just because I'm a cop now doesn't mean I can work anywhere around the world. They have their own laws and it would take months to get accepted. Not to mention my family are here" Jane explained. It was at this point Maura knew there was no way of convincing Jane to go with her. Maura looked down at her hands that were still in her lap. Jane watched her for a moment.

"Maur, I am begging you, please don't go. You are a smart woman. You don't need to go to England to prove that" Jane begged, grabbing Maura's hands in hers. Maura looked back up at her, tears shinning in her eyes.

"Jane, I don't think I can pass this up. It's what I've dreamed of as a child" she started to explain. Jane sat back once again. Hurt written all over her face. She shook her head, willing her own tears away.

"So that's it then? You're just going to through all of this out the window? After all we have been through, you're just going to up and leave?" her voice cracked with emotion.

"We could try a long distance relationship Jane. It doesn't have to end" Maura suggested. Jane stood up and ran her hands through her hair.

"You know as well as I do those never work. Maura if you go to England, we are finished. Is that what you really want? Seriously?" Jane almost yelled at her. Maura shook her head as the tears now fell from down her face.

"Jane, if there was a way I could have both I would do it, you should know that" Maura wiped away the tears.

"Do I? Because right now I'm thinking that you had your mind already made up" Jane almost shouting now.

"Jane I love you more than anything and the thought of leaving really hurts. That's why I asked you to come with me" more tears rolled down her face. Jane looked at her. She looked torn between her two loves. Jane hated seeing Maura cry and it took all her will power not to rush over there and kiss her senseless. Jane shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Well I guess that's it then. I hope you enjoy your new life" Jane said, grabbing her coat, purse and keys then running out the door, slamming it behind her. Maura slunk back down onto her chair and let the tears fall freely now. Her sobs filled the now silent apartment and it took all her will power to get up and make her way to the bedroom, where she finished packing her bags. She then collapsed onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Jane sped over to her parent's house. Without knocking she barged in slamming the door behind her.

"Whoa, Janie what's wrong?" Frank asked as he got up from his spot on the couch.

"Where's Ma?" she asked.

"Up stairs folding washing. What happened?" he asked again. Jane shook her head.

"Not right now" she said as she ran up the stairs. She found Angela in their bedroom folding their washing.

"Ma" she said softly. Angela turned around with a smile, that quickly faded once she saw Jane's face.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked putting he half folded t-shirt back in the basket. Jane walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She sat down on the bed when Angela moved the basket. She took a few deep breaths, trying to find her voice.

"Maura left me" was all she could say before she finally let the tears go. Angela wrapped and arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. What happened?" Angela asked in a soft voice. Jane sniffled before replying.

"She is going to some snotty college in England. She wanted me to go but I can't just leave like she can. She said that it hurt her to make the decision. So if it hurts so much why doesn't she just stay" Jane rambled. Angela kissed her head.

"Everything will be ok eventually. Just give it time" she said running her hand up and down Jane's back.

"I love her so much and she is leaving me. She promised me she wouldn't leave and look at what she is doing" she hugged Angela tighter as she felt another wave of tears come.

"Do you hate her for leaving?" Angela asked. She felt the pause in Jane's breath before she shook her head.

"I could never hate Maura. I just…I don't know what I am going to do without her. She is…was my everything" Jane cried. Angela rocked her back and forth softly until Jane had settled down. There was a soft knock on the door before Frank popped his head into the room.

"Everything ok?" he asked softly. Angela shook her head, making him enter the room. He sat down on the other side of Jane.

"Maura is moving to England" Angela informed him.

"Janie I'm sorry" he said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Jane let go of Angela and turned to hug Frank. She didn't say anything, just held him tight.

"How about I make you some tea, then you can try and get some sleep" Angela suggested getting up from the bed. Jane just nodded.

Maura woke up in the position she had fallen asleep in. She went to the bathroom to freshen up before grabbing her bags and heading out of the bedroom. She stopped in the kitchen, grabbed a pan and paper and scribbled a quick note to Jane.

Jane,

I'm sorry this is how it ended. Believe me when I say I will always love you and will never forget you. Please take care of yourself. Please don't hate me for this decision.

I love you. You still are my everything.

Maura.

Leaving the note on the table where Jane would see it. She took one last look at the apartment before finally leaving.

Jane groaned as she heard someone calling her name.

"Janie, breakfast" the said again this time shaking her. Jane rolled over and came face to face with Frankie.

"God, what are you doing in here?" she asked rubbing her face.

"Ma told me to come get you for breakfast" he said. Jane nodded.

"Ma told me what happened" Frankie said softly. Jane looked at him and waited for the ridiculing to start.

"What? No 'that's what you get for dating a genius' or 'she was out of your league anyway'? Jane asked. Frankie shook his head.

"I liked her Jane. Plus you two were great together. I'm really sorry" he said with a soft smile. Jane sat up and hugged her brother.

"Thank you" she said in a low voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one didn't take me that long as I knew how I wanted it to play out, though the context changed a little then what I originally came up with.**

**I know you were all very sad with what happened in previous chapter, but believe me you will love this one.**

**I may not have gotten the feelings right, but I have experienced and if you truly love someone, you can forgive them(in some circumstances). Well enjoy.**

**There is plenty more to come.**

Jane walked into the precinct and saw everyone talking and bustling about. She looked around but didn't see anything. She pressed the button for the elevator and sipped her coffee while she waited. She went to open the door to the bullpen. Crowe exited quickly, almost running into Jane and spilling her coffee.

"Jesus watch where you're going" she called after him before making her way to her desk.

"What is it with everyone today?" she asked no one in particular as she sat down. Korsak and Frost looked at each other than at Jane.

"You haven't heard?" Frost asked her. Jane looked at the both of them confused.

"Heard what?" she asked. Korsak smiled.

"We have a new medical examiner" he said. Jane still looked confused.

"Well good luck to him" Jane said giving up on the two.

"It's a woman" Frost corrected her.

"A very attractive woman, so I'm told" Korsak added. Jane didn't even look up from her computer.

"Great, now I won't be the only woman having to put up with the men in this building" she said. She took another sip of her coffee before it dawned on her.

'Oh no. No, it can't be, can it?' she thought as she swallowed the smooth liquid. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear the click clack of the medical examiners heels as she entered the room and stopped by the three desks. Frost and Korsak stood up and introduced themselves.

"Detective Vince Korsak" Korsak went first holding out his hand. She smiled and took it gently.

"Hello, I'm doctor Maura Isles" she said sweetly.

'Oh god it is. God help me. Jesus her voice is still as sweet as ever' Jane tried to bury her head in her hands.

"Detective Barry Frost" Frost introduced himself with a smile. Maura then turned to Jane. Frost and Korsak looked at each other before Frost decided to do the introduction.

"And this is Detective J" but Maura cut him off.

"Jane Rizzoli" she said, staring at Jane. Jane finally turned around and was met by Maura's smiling face.

'Jesus she is as beautiful as eve' Jane thought as her eyes ran over Maura's body.

"Maur" Jane said almost a whisper.

"You look well Jane" Maura said, smile still firmly planted on her face. Jane stood up and couldn't tear her eyes away from the beauty in front of her. Suddenly she felt the urge to take her in her arms and kiss her senseless. And that urge was not going away until she did. Jane grabbed Maura's arm and led her out of the office and around the corner. She pushed her up against the wall and stood only inches away from her.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm your new medical examiner. Chief medical examiner to be exact" Maura answered, starting to get worried at what Jane might do to her. Jane couldn't form anymore words, instead she let her eyes do the talk, her hand tightening on Maura's arm. Maura closed her eyes and her breathing quickened.

"Jane, you're hurting me" she said softly. Jane loosened her grip before attacking Maura's lips with her own. The kiss was hurried and fierce. Jane moved her hands to cup Maura's face. Maura's hands wen to Jane's waist, pulling her in closer. Jane let out a slight moan as she ground her hips into Maura's. Neither of them noticed Korsak arrive until he cleared his throat to make his presence known. Hearing him jumped back and looked at him.

"Korsak, what the hell are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"Looking for you. The lieutenant wants to see you" he tells her. Jane sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"Fine" she says. Korsak looks from Jane to Maura then back to Jane.

"Wait, she's THE Maura?" Korsak asks looking at Maura again. Maura looks questionably at Jane. Jane nods.

"Yeah. The one and only" smiled looking over at Maura who just looked confused.

"Korsak was my first partner. He saw the prom photo on ma's wall. He is the only one that knows" Jane quickly explains. Maura nods her head and gives him a sweet smile. Korsak looks at the both of them then decides to leave them alone. Jane turns back to Maura.

"I really have to go, but can we talk? I mean after work?" Jane asks. Maura nods with a gracious smile.

"Sure". Jane beamed.

"Great. So my place, say seven?" she asked excitedly.

"Jane I don't know where your place is" Maura reminded her.

"Right" Jane took a pen from her front pocket and a business card from her back pocket and quickly scribbled her address and handed it to Maura. Maura smiled.

"I'll see you at seven" she said so sweetly. Jane couldn't help the little jump she did. She has waited 12 years to see her best friend and first love again.

"Great. So I will see you later" Jane replied excitedly. She went to leave but came back, kissed Maura's cheek then finally left.

Maura stood at Jane's door clutching her hand bag. She took a deep breath and knocked on Jane's door. Jane raced to answer the door.

"Hey" she said with a smile.

"Hi" Maura smiled.

"Come on in" Jane gestured and closed the door after her.

"Thank you" Maura replied politely. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Jane made her way into the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jane asked her. Maura stood there surveying Jane's apartment. She couldn't believe how Jane it was.

'She hasn't changed' Maura quickly thought.

"Maura?" Jane asked. Maura looked over at Jane.

"Water will be fine, thank you" Maura quickly replied. Maura walked into the apartment and started to look at the photos. She smiled as she saw Jane and Frankie together.

"Here you go" Jane said as she walked over and handed her the glass of water.

"Thank you" she said and took a sip.

"You have a lovely apartment" Maura commented looking around again.

"Well for my salary anyway" Jane smiled. She looked at Maura and noticed nothing had changed. Maura finally looked up and meet her gaze.

"What?" Maura blushed. Jane shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just" Jane paused.

"Jane, you can tell me" Maura smiled.

"You haven't changed" Jane finally said. Maura blushed even more.

"Neither have you Jane". Jane smiled and moved closer to Maura.

"Jane I" Maura started but Jane hushed her. Jane took the glass of water out of her hand and placed it on the coffee table.

"I agree we need to talk, but that can wait" Jane said before kissing Maura's sweet lips again. This time the kiss was more gently, as she took her time getting reacquainted with them. Maura could not resist and started running her hands over Jane's body. Jane couldn't wait any longer, she steered Maura over to the couch and started ripping off her clothes, kissing every inch of exposed skin.

"Mmm you taste amazing" Jane moaned, tracing her tongue down the centre of Maura chest.

"Jane, stop talking" Maura breathed.

Maura zipped up her skirt and reached for her blouse, which Jane quickly pulled away.

"Jane, I need to get dressed. We really need to talk" Maura said standing with her hands on her hips.

"Oh I totally agree with you, but the only way we are going to talk if you stay dressed like that" Jane smiled Maura sighed.

"Fine" she went back and sat down next to Jane. She tried to flatten her hair. Jane put Maura's top back on the floor then ran a hand through her unruly curls.

"So what happened when you left?" Jane asked. Maura sighed again as she got more comfortable on the couch.

"Well I finished with high distinctions, was offered a few positions before I finally accepted one as an assistant to the very knowledgeable Dr Martin Store. I then over took his position when he retired. I then took some time off to travel to underdeveloped countries".

"Wow, Maura Isles the saint" Jane joked. Maura kicked her softly before continuing.

"I went back to England for two years before accepting another position in San Francisco" Maura finished.

"You have been in the states for years and didn't try to contact me?" Jane asked hurt.

"Jane, I had no idea where you were. I had no way of contacting you. Being a medical examiner for a government agency didn't exactly give me a lot of free time" Maura explained.

"Ok so how did you know I would be at work today?" Jane asked accusingly.

"I didn't, well not until I saw Frankie out the front. He told me you made detective and where I could find you" Maura said softly. Jane just nodded.

"Jane, I'm sorry I hurt you. If it makes you feel any better I have never forgiven myself for what I did. For what I did to you. If I could take it back I would" Maura said, pouring her heart out to Jane.

"I don't believe you" Jane said not meeting Maura's gaze. Maura you moved closer to Jane and grabbed her hand.

"Jane, you know I can't lie. Having you by my side is more important to me. I know that now" Maura squeezed Jane's hand. Jane let what Maura said sink in and felt bad.

"I know Maur. It's just. God I missed you so much and I prayed for months that you would come back. I never stopped loving you Maura, really" Jane looked down at their joined hands.

"I never once stopped loving you Jane. I'm here now and I want to make everything right again" Maura said as she reached out and lifted Jane's head to look at her. Jane gave her a small smile. Maura smiled too and leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. Maura pulled back and ran her thumbs over Jane's hands. She looked at the scars on the back of her hands.

"Can you tell me what you did and how you finally made detective?" Maura asked softly. Jane nodded.

"Well after you left I did nothing but work. I didn't eat I didn't sleep. I took all the shifts I could and trained my ass off" Jane gave a slight chuckle.

"It took me a little over five years to become detective. I was in drugs before I made homicide. That's when I met Korsak. He taught me a lot and looked out for me. He became like another part of the family" Jane smiled and looked to Maura, who was paying full attention to what she was saying.

"I think Ma was bribing him with food so he would protect me" Jane laughed. Maura smiled.

"That sounds like your mother" she commented.

"Yeah something like that" Jane said. Maura looked back down at Jane's hands and ran her fingers over the bumps of Jane's scars.

"Jane, what happened to your hands?" Maura asked softly. Jane averted her eyes once again. She took a deep breath before reliving the horrific event.

"About a year ago, Korsak and I were after a man who was killing couples. He would tie the husbands up while he made them watch while he rapped their wife" Jane took another deep breath.

"Long story short, I tracked him down to an abandoned house. I didn't wait for back up before I went into the house. He was waiting for me. Hit me over the head. I woke up, pinned to the floor with scalpels in through my hands" Jane swallowed. Maura squeezed her hands urging her to continue.

"Hoyt was above me, getting ready to slit my throat when Korsak stormed in and shot him. It was that moment that turned Korsak into my ex-partner" Jane sighed and looked down at her scared hands, which were still held in Maura's.

"Jane, I am so sorry that I wasn't here for you during that" Maura said sadly.

"It's fine Maur, really. I had Ma and dad. I got through it" Jane said with a shrug.

"I know, but Jane I" Maura tried to apologize, but Jane got up off the couch.

"Maura would you stop. I don't want to keep bringing up the past. If this is to work between us, I don't want to talk about anything that happened ok? It just hurts way too much and now that you're here, I don't want to lose you again" Jane said staring at her. Maura just nodded. Jane sighed and went back to the couch and put an arm around Maura.

"I'm sorry Maur, but I really don't want to relieve that hurt. I spent months living it, I just want to forgive and forget ok?" Jane asked running her hand along Maura's thigh. Maura nodded again.

"As long as you forgive me Jane, that's all I ask" Maura said. Jane kissed her head and they sat in silence.

"I just want to know one thing" Jane suddenly said. Maura nodded her head.

"Anything". Jane cleared her throat.

"Well, I was just wondering. Was there anyone else? You know, did you have any long term relationships?" Jane asked nervously. Maura looked up at Jane and smiled.

"Uh, well there was one. Well only one serious relationship" Maura said with a shy smile.

"How serious was it?" Jane asked.

"Well, he proposed" Maura forced out. Jane couldn't believe her ears.

"Wait, what? You were engaged?" Jane asked, sounding annoyed. Maura shook her head.

"God no. Jane I rejected his proposal. I couldn't marry someone I didn't truly love" Maura quickly explained.

"And you said that to him?" Jane asked, now kind of amused that after 12 years she was still influencing her.

"Well, in nicer terms yes. I told you I never stopped loving you and as much as I tried to move on, I couldn't. I didn't want to" she said with a reassuring smile. Jane couldn't help but smile.

"So, how about you? Did you have any relationships?" Maura asked. Jane couldn't help the snort that escaped her.

"Seriously? God Maura it was six months before I even started thinking about dating again. Another six before I actually took the next step and started to go out on dates. I think my longest relationship was three weeks. The rest, well was just for fun" Jane said with a smile. Maura couldn't help but laugh. Jane leaned in and kissed her again.

"There was no other woman Maur, just you" she said softly. Maura kissed her before replying.

"Same here". Jane couldn't help the extra beat in her heart as she kissed Maura again.

"I've missed your lips" Jane murmured as she kissed Maura again.

"And your neck" she placed kisses along Maura's delicate neck.

"And your chest" she moved her kisses down until she was at the top of her breasts.

"And I have dreamt about these a lot" she said as she sucked on her skin. Maura closed her eyes and smiled.

"Jane, I think you need to show me how much you missed me…again" she said in a low voice. Jane licked the area of skin she had just sucked.

"I would love to" Jane pushed Maura back down onto the couch and continued her attack on her breasts. Then finally her whole body.

7 months later

It had been a long lonely day for Maura and she was finally relieved to be coming home, and to Jane as she saw her car in the drive way. When she walked through the front door there were no lights on

"Jane?" she called out. She got no answer so made her way further into the house. She came to a stop at the kitchen as she noticed three candles lit on her counter.

"Jane?" she called out again.

"Just a minute" came a faint reply from down the hall. She made her way towards he bedroom and came to a stop at the closed door.

"Jane, what are you doing?" she asked through the closed door.

"Don't come on yet. Just wait. Ow" came Jane's reply. Maura stood there waiting trying to figure out what was going on.

'Does she have someone in there? No she wouldn't do that, not after what we went through before. But then again that would explain the lit candles' Maura had made up her mind. She was going in without permission.

"Jane I'm coming in" she announced. Maura opened the door to a room filled with candle light. Maura stopped in the doorway as she saw the rose petals that littered the bed and the floor and she noticed the sweet smell of currants and acai. She stood there frozen.

"I told you to wait" Jane came to stand in front of her as she tried to pull her second shoe on. Maura's eyes drifted to the beauty in front of her.

"Jane, you did all this? And you're wearing a dress" she said with a small laugh. Jane nodded and turned to look at her handy work.

"Yeah all of this was me. That's why I left work early" she explained. Maura shook her head.

"But Jane, why? We have five months until our anniversary and it's not my birthday for another two" she couldn't understand why Jane would go to all the trouble.

"I know, I wanted to do it for you" Jane said turning back to Maura and taking her hands. Maura smiled.

"Well can I go at least shower. You look so beautiful and I look…blah" Maura said looking down at her dress she had been in all day. Jane step into Maura's body and cupped her face as she kissed her hard.

"Are you kidding. Sweetie you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You were at 17 and you still are 32" Jane kissed her again. Maura had a shy smile on her face when she pulled back.

'This is it Rizzoli. Don't screw it up' she told herself as she pulled Maura over to the corner of the bed.

"Ok stand right there" Jane positioned Maura where she needed her. Maura willingly obliged. Once again Jane took Maura's hands and took a deep breath.

"Maura, I love you so much. I have loved you since we were 17 and nothing has changed and I don't think anything will" Jane cleared her throat before continuing.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you again" she said. Maura's face fell and she squeezed Jane's hands.

"You're not going to lose me Jane. Never again" Maura tried to convince her with her eyes. Jane just smiled.

"God I hope you're right" with that Jane got down on one knee, reached behind the foot of the bed and pull out a small red box. Maura gasped as she finally realised what was going on.

"I never want us to end, so, Maura, will you marry me?" Jane asked, still holding on of Maura's hands, while opening the red box with her other. Maura teared up immediately. She took a few deep breaths to control her breathing.

"Yes" she nodded. Jane let out a sigh of relief as she stood up. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and buried her head in her neck as she let the tears fall freely. Jane hugged her tightly

"Yes. Yes" Maura kept repeating. Jane pulled back and kissed her. She went to pull back to put the ring on Maura's finger but Maura wouldn't let her go. Maura sucked on Jane's bottom lip and she opened her mouth to Maura, moaning as Maura's tongue entered her mouth. Maura grabbed the red box, closed it and dropped it to the floor and pulled Jane to the bed with her. Jane gladly followed, running her hands up underneath Maura's dress. She stopped when she heard Maura moan.

"Maur, I don't want to do it like this. I want it to be slow and last more than five minutes" she said breathing heavily.

"I know, but Jane, I just really need you right now. Please" Maura pleaded. She didn't know why but being engaged seemed to be a big turn on for her and she couldn't do anything until Jane released her. Jane couldn't resist her when she was like this. She nodded her head and reached around to the back of her dress, unzipped it and lifted it over Maura's head, throwing it the ground. She then attacked the skin of her breasts that wasn't covered by her lacy bra.

"Mmm Jane" Maura moaned as she ran her hands through Jane's hair. Jane kissed her way down Maura's body. She stopped only to remove the thing material of her underwear and her lips were back on Maura's skin. Jane ran a slender through Maura's already wet folds and moaned.

"I would of proposed earlier if I knew it would get you this wet" Jane said, her voice thick and husky. Maura groaned and her hips lifted off the bed in answer. Jane smiled and finally put her mouth were Maura wanted it.

"Oh Jane" Maura gasped as she fisted the sheets. Jane smiled as she twirled her tongue around Maura's clit. She grabbed Maura's ass with one hand, as the other one ran up and down Maura's smooth leg. Jane gently nibbled on the bundle of nerves, eliciting a cry from Maura.

"Don't stop" Maura breathed. Jane ran her tongue down to her opening and thrust her it inside, moaning as she lapped up Maura's juices.

"Jane" Maura moaned loudly. Jane removed her tongue and replaced it with two fingers, and her tongue went back to work on her clit. Jane curled her fingers and stroked her g-spot. She knew Maura's body all too well, better than she knew her own.

"Fuck Jane. Yes. Oh God" Maura moaned loudly as she came apart in Jane's mouth and hand. Jane removed her fingers and ran her tongue down and back up Maura's folds before climbing back up Maura's body to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"Was that ok?" she asked with a smile. Maura nodded her head and finally opened her eyes.

"It was fantastic. You are fantastic. I love you so much Jane" Maura reached out and touched Jane's cheek. Jane turned her head and kissed her palm. The it hit her.

'The ring' Jane quickly got up off the bed, found the red box and was on Maura again. She had to lifted her dress up to straddle her hips. Jane grabbed Maura's left hand, took the ring from the box and slowly slid it on to her slim finger.

"A perfect fit" Maura commented.

"Well I would hope so. I have had it for 12 years" Jane said looking at Maura admiring the ring. Maura's eyes flew to Jane's serious face.

"What?" she asked confused. Jane shrugged.

"The night you left. I was going to propose" she said softly. Maura look up at the ceiling, wishing the tears to stay away.

"I. I am so sorry Jane. I wouldn't of left if" Maura started but Jane pressed a finger to her lips.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here now and that you said yes. Now I am never letting you go" Jane leaned down and replaced her finger with her lips.

"Now put some clothes on. I have dinner warming in the oven" Jane got up quickly, fixed her dress and headed for the kitchen. Maura laid in bed a little while longer starring at the diamond on her finger.

"I'll make it up to you Jane" she said aloud to herself. She sat up, grabbed Jane's night shirt pulled it on before finding her underwear and pulling them on.

"I thought you didn't like to cook" Maura called after Jane as she made her way to the kitchen to enjoy her first meal as Jane Rizzoli's fiancé.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane rushed inside, not wanting to spend another minuet away from her fiancé.

"Maur, I'm back" she called as she ripped her jacket off and made her way further into the apartment. She smiled when she saw Maura sitting at the kitchen bench.

"Hey" Maura said sweetly, looking up from the seating plans she was trying to organise. Jane walked over, kissed her forehead before grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Having fun?" Jane asked with a smile. Maura gave a sigh and put down the piece of paper.

"This is ridiculous. I thought we were having a small ceremony?" Maura asked looking up at Jane. Jane just shrugged.

"It is small. Why what's wrong?" Jane came back around to Maura.

"It's just there are so many members of your family and some aren't talking to each other and I have to place them in certain places" she gave another sigh.

"Jane, is it possible, that we could maybe, un-invite some of your family? And only have your close family come" Maura's eyes were pleading and Jane gave her a huge smile.

"Of course that's ok. I don't even know half of them. It was all Ma's idea to invite them anyway" she looked down at the list of names, grabbed Maura's pen and started scribbling out names.

"There, much better" Jane then studied Maura's work of the seating arrangements.

"Maur, you haven't put your parents down" Jane noted. She looked down at Maura, who started fidgeting with her hands and not looking at her.

"Maura, look at me" Jane waited until Maura was finally looking her.

"You haven't added your parents. Why?" Jane asked. Maura swallowed trying to think of how to get out of it without lying. There was no one way, but the truth.

"Well, I haven't, exactly" she started, not sure how to say it. Jane knew what she was trying to say. She stood up straight and moved away from her.

"Are you trying to tell me, you haven't told your parents about our engagement?". Maura nodded. Jane shook her head.

"Why the hell not? Are you that embarrassed by me, you can't even tell them we're back together?" Jane raised her voice more than she intended to. Maura shook her head.

"No of course not Jane. It's just a lot more complicated now" she tried to explain but Jane wouldn't hear any of it.

"Complicated? It was complicated 12 years ago, what's the difference?" she asked.

"The difference, Jane, is that I almost married Garrett Fairfield, who they happily approved of. If I told them we were together they would be disappointed and ashamed of me" Maura said, getting defensive. Jane ran a hand through her hair.

"Jesus, didn't we go through this when we were 17? And here I was thinking that it got easier as we got older. Maur I love you. If I could I would shout it to the world. I thought you felt the same way" Jane said sadly.

"Jane I do. Believe I really do"

"The why won't you tell your parents?" Jane spat back. Maura sat up straighter and didn't say anything. Jane shook her head.

"I'm out of here" she said grabbing her jacket.

"Wait, Jane. Where are you going?" Maura asked getting off her chair.

"I need to get away. I can't…I can't stay here" she turned for the door.

"Jane please, don't leave me" Maura begged, feeling her heart break. Jane stopped and looked at her, tears threatening to fall down her face.

"I'm not leaving you Maur. When you can tell your parents about us, I will gladly come home" and with that Jane left Maura alone with her thoughts, and Bass and Jo. She went back to her chair and held her head in her hands. She wiped away the lone tear that fell.

Jane entered her parent's home.

"Ma?" she called pulling off her jacket. She started for the kitchen, but stopped when she saw the tall brunette with a pile of laundry.

"Oh, hi. You must be Jane?" the young woman smile brightly. Jane looked at her confused, but tried to smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Paige, Paige Mathews" she held out a free hand to shake Jane's hand.

"Uh, did my parents hire you?" she asked taking Paige's hand. Paige shook her head.

"No, I'm Frankie's girlfriend. Your parents have gone out for the night on the condition that Frankie and I help with the chores" Paige smiled nervously. She could tell Frankie hadn't told her. Jane just nodded her head.

"Congratulations by the way" Paige said pointing to her ring. Jane smiled.

"Thanks. Do you know when my parents will be home?" Jane asked. Paige shook her head.

"No sorry. Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Ah, no not really" Jane said as she took a seat on her parents couch.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a great listener" Paige offered. Jane went to reject her offer, but then thought what the hell.

"Sure, why not" she sighed. Paige smiled again.

"Great. Just let me put this stuff away and I'm all yours" Paige went to the linen cupboard, then joined Jane on the couch.

"SO, what's bothering you?" Paige started the conversation. Jane looked at Paige. Her eyes running over the woman, not sure if she should trust her.

"How long have you and Frankie been dating?" Jane asked first.

"Three weeks. I'm surprised he didn't tell you. You guys seem really close" Paige started to fidget with her hands. Jane smiled.

"Well his last girlfriend ended up trying to kill me, so I guess he wanted to protect me in his own weird way" Jane gave a little chuckle. Paige smiled.

"He told me about that. He's told me a lot actually" Paige smiled. Jane looked at her.

"It's been three weeks" she said.

"It was our third date when he told me his family has been through a lot and that he wasn't something long term. That night we stayed up telling each other our secrets" Paige smiled at the memory. Jane couldn't help the smile on her face. Somehow she had the feeling that this girl will end up being her sister-in law someday. Jane nodded.

"So he has told you about Maura?" Jane asked. Paige nodded.

"I think it's sweet" she commented. Jane cleared her throat.

"Yeah, well tonight I came home to Maura doing the seating arrangements and I find that her parents are not down on the list. I asked her about it and it turns out that she hasn't told them about our engagement" Jane explained. Paige nodded her head.

"I mean, her parents know about us. Well they knew about us, before and since then she was with Garret Fairfield" Jane rambled.

"And she is worried that they will not approve since she was with a man and now back with you" Paige said with a concerned look. Jane nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked. Paige shrugged.

"I have had many experiences in my short life…and my sister is an advice columnist back in San Francisco and some people have had similar problems" she explained. Jane nodded her head.

"I could use your sisters advice right about now" she chuckled. Before Paige had the chance to reply Frankie came out with a smile on his face.

"Hey babe, I was thinking maybe we could make good use of my old….Oh hey Janie. I didn't hear you come in" Frankie said stopping himself not soon enough.

"Frankie please keep it in your pants and why the hell didn't you tell me you had such an awesome girlfriend" Jane said seeing the blush on Paige's face. Frankie shrugged.

"Didn't want you to get jealous" He joked, that's when he noticed Maura wasn't there.

"Where's Maura anyway?" he asked. Jane looked down at the floor.

"She is busy with wedding plans" Paige quickly answered for her. Jane gave her a soft smile. Frankie looked at the two confused.

"Right, well Paige I'm almost done so we can head off soon" Frankie said. Paige nodded and stood from the couch when the front door opened and in walked Maura.

"Oh, hello Frankie, I didn't know you were here" Maura greeted with a smile.

"Hey, yeah just doing some things for Ma and Pop. How are the wedding plans coming?" he asked. Maura looked at the three people in the living room.

"It's stressful" she answered and turned to Paige.

"Hello, I'm Maura Isles, Jane's".

"Jane's fiancé. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Paige Mathews, Frankie's girlfriend" Paige happily shook Maura's delicate hand. Maura looked over at Frankie.

"I didn't know you were dating. Why didn't you tell me? I understand not telling Jane, but".

"Ok, I think it's time we left" Jane said standing up. Maura looked at Jane.

"But I just got here" Maura complained.

"It's ok we can go. You guys have some talking to do anyway" Paige smiled at Jane then took Frankie's hand.

"Ok, well we will see you on Sunday" Frankie said helping Paige into her jacket. Jane nodded. Frankie and Paige left, leaving Jane and Maura alone. Maura moved to the single couch seat across from Jane.

"I, uh, I called my parents" Maura said with a nervous smile.

"And?" Jane asked watching Maura fiddle with her keys. Maura took a deep breath.

"They weren't too happy with the fact I was back with you. My mother did a lot of what are you thinking and then started on about how this will look to their friends" she said, still not looking at Jane.

"And their invitation?" she asked softly. Maura smiled and shook her head.

"I don't expect them send a gift, let alone show up" Maura said finally looking up at Jane. Jane's heart broke when she saw the tear roll down her cheek. Jane got up and went over to Maura, kneeling in front of her she grabbed both her hands and looked up into watery green eyes.

"Sweetie, you don't need them. I will love you more than they ever could. My family is now your family. Please don't them not turning up ruin your day, because I will most" Jane was cut off by Maura.

"Our day, Jane. It will be our day, not just mine" Jane looked up at her and smiled, wiped away he tear and kissed her softly.

"No one will ruin our day, I promise you" Jane kisses her lips softly.

"Can we go home now?" Maura asked softly. Jane smiled and nodded.

"Of course" Jane helped her up and they went home in their separate cars.

Maura got up to answer the door.

"Paige, hi. What are you doing here?" She greeted Frankie's girlfriend.

"Angela wanted me to bring left over's from last night's dinner" She held up the dishes in her hands. Maura smiled. She had gotten used to Angela's mothering.

"Sure, bring it in" Maura showed her into the kitchen. Paige put the dishes on the bench and turned to Maura.

"How's the wedding plans coming?" she asked happily. Maura smiled.

"Great actually. I have one more dress fitting and taste test of the cake and that's everything" Maura smiled but then it faded.

"Is something wrong?" Paige asked noticing Maura's change.

"It's just…Jane has a best man and well, Jane is my best friend and she is my bride so I can't ask her to be my maid of honour. I just want someone to be by my side" she explained. Paige felt sorry for her. Such a beautiful, intelligent woman had no one to be her maid of honour.

"So you have no one else from work?" Paige asked. Maura shook her head.

"Jane suggested I ask Barry Frost, but he wouldn't look good in a dress" Maura laughed, Paige gave a chuckle.

"Well if you need any help at all, just call. My job is very flexible and Frankie is busy with Jane, so I will be free any time" Paige smiled.

"Thank you" Maura said.

"Well I have to keep going. Angela wants to hear some of my parents recipes" Paige said as she headed towards the door.

"Paige" Maura said stopping Paige just before she turned the handle.

"Yeah?" she still had a smile on her face.

"Would you like to be my maid of honour?" Maura asked nervously.

"What? Are you serious?" Paige asked. She was shocked at what Maura just said. They had only known each other for three weeks. Even though they had gotten to know each other really well, it was a shock. Maura nodded.

"Of course. We've become close and it just seems right" Maura explained. Paige smiled wider and crossed the room to hug Maura.

"Yes of course I will. Thank you so much". Maura hugged Paige back.

"Great", Maura couldn't believe it. Everything was falling into place.

"So this means dress shopping, cake tasting. Oh and a bachelorette party. I can't wait to plan that" Paige rambled on.

"Paige I'm not so sure about this. Couldn't we just go back home and have a bottle of wine?" Maura asked as Paige lead her down the street, heading to a popular bar.

"No way. I promised Jane I would show you a good time and that's what I'm going to do" she smiled as they waited in line to get inside.

"Well what if Jane is here?" Maura couldn't help but be a little reserved about the whole thing.

"Frankie told me they were taking her to the Dirty Robber. They shouldn't be here" Angela said as she the lead the two girls inside. The boys had taken Jane out for her "bachelor party" and the girls agreed to take Maura out for hers.

The three women walked in and the loud music almost knocked Maura over. She hadn't been in a bar like this for years.

"This is going to be so much fun" Paige said giddily. Maura scanned the bar. She paused when she saw a group over by the bar, a tall brunette buying a round of drinks. She could recognise that wild hair anywhere. She walked off in the direction.

Jane took her beer and sat on the table. She knew the guys wanted to give her a good time, but her idea of a good time was Maura and her in their home, in their bed. She was too busy thinking about her fiancé, she didn't notice her walking towards her.

"I thought you were at the Robber?" Maura asked as she stopped in front of Jane.

"Jesus Christ Maur. Don't sneak up on me like that" Jane said, startled to see Maura in front of her with a big smile on her face.

"I didn't sneak up on you. I saw you when we walked in. Angela said that Frankie was taking you to the Robber" Maura explained as she stepped in between Jane's legs that were dangling from the table. Jane just nodded. She didn't really get what Maura had said as she was too busy checking her fiancé out. She was wearing tight black jeans, a purple holter neck top, which had a very low front.

Jane put her beer down and pulled Maura closer to her and kissed her. She felt Maura's hands rest on her thighs, which made her body ache for her even more.

Maura couldn't help but deepen the kiss. It was like they were at home and not surrounded by hundreds of people.

"Hey! This is supposed to be your night away from each other. Your night where you can do whatever you want" Paige said as she joined them.

Maura and Jane pulled apart with a laugh.

"Paige, right now she is all I want. But thanks for trying" Jane said with a soft smile as she enlaced her fingers with Maura's.

"And here is the girl I want right now" Frankie said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Paige, kiss her neck. Paige smiled and turned around to face him.

"And how many drinks have you had?" she asked kissing him.

"What are you four doing? This isn't a sex bar" Angela said as she finally came over.

"Oh Ma come on. Does it look like we are having sex?" Jane said annoyed. Angela just shrugged.

"Well pretty close to it. And what kind of Bachelorette party is this if you're together?" she eyed Jane and Maura. Jane shook her head and whispered to Maura.

"How many drinks has she had?" she couldn't help the humour in her voice.

"Oh a few" Maura smiled as she looked at Angela. Jane kissed Maura's before sliding off the table.

"Come on Ma. Let me buy you a drink" Jane escorted Angela over to the bar. A new song came on and Paige dragged Frankie off to the dance floor, leaving Maura with Frost and Korsak. She elegantly lifted herself up onto the table, where Jane had been sitting.

"So how has she been tonight?" Maura asked. Frost and Korsak looked at each other.

"A great bundle of laughs. She out drank Frankie already" Frost said with a laugh.

"So that's why she seems so, so" Maura was trying to find the right word but Jane and Angela were back before she could finish the sentence.

"Why don't you three go join the love birds" Jane said motioning to Frankie and Paige on the dance floor. They all looked at each other than back at Jane and complied with her request.

Maura smiled as Jane moved between her legs.

"What is running through your mind detective?" she asked with a grin.

"What I'm thinking doctor Isles, is not appropriate for bar talk" she leaned forward and kissed Maura again. She pushed Maura back further on to the table. She got on the table herself, straddling Maura.

"Sweetie we shouldn't be doing this here" Maura said softly as she felt Jane's hand go up and under her shirt.

"Maur, it's our Bachelorette night. We can do whatever we want" Jane grinned and took Maura's mouth with hers again. Maura's hands went straight to Jane's ass, pulling her body closer to her own.

"Hey you two, that's enough" came Angela's voice from behind them. Jane stopped what she was doing to look back.

"Ma really? You just had to ruin the moment" she complained as she slowly climbed off the smaller woman.

"Jane you are in a public place. You shouldn't be having these types of moments" Angela defended herself. Maura got up and straightened her dress as Jane also sat upright.

"Well maybe we should go and have more of these moment in the privacy of our home" Jane looked over at Maura and grinned. Angela shook her head.

"Well if that's what you two want to do, go ahead" Angela said knowing not to argue. And it was true, it was their night. There was a moments silence before Jane grabbed her jacket and then Maura's hand.

"Great. Well thanks for an awesome night. We are going to make it even better. Oh and you should all stay and enjoy yourselves" with that Jane dragged Maura out of the club and they headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day of the wedding and Maura was feeling nervous. She sat in front of the mirror as Paige did her hair. She could hear her mother outside the door talking on the phone.

"There we go. All done. What do you think?" Paige asked as she stepped to the side and let Maura study her hair. Maura smiled as she turned her head left, then right.

"I love it. Thank you so much for doing it" the smile soon faded.

"What's wrong? I can change it if you want. There is still time" Paige was worried that it wasn't what Maura wanted.

"It's not my hair" Maura turned around to face Paige. "Do you mind going and checking on Jane? I would really hate it if I got to the end of the aisle and she wasn't there waiting for me" she gave Paige a small smile.

"Of course, but I am sure you have nothing to worry about" Paige put the hair products away before leaving Maura's room. She headed down the hallway and knocked gently on Jane's door before entering.

"No I am not wearing the tie" she heard Frankie say.

"It's my wedding and you are wearing the tie" Jane argued with him.

"Well it's Maura's wedding too, but you aren't wearing a dress". Paige knew she had to say something before it got worse.

"Even on the happiest day of your sisters life you cant help but annoy her" she smiled as she walked over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. It seemed the calm him down.

"Hey and no I am not annoying her" he defended himself.

"Then wear the damn tie" Jane flew it at him before making her way over to the full length mirror to check herself out.

"What are you doing here. I thought you were helping Maura get ready" Jane asked as she straightened out her white knee length skirt.

"I was. And I am. She wanted me to come over and check on you. She has this weird idea that you wont be at the end of the aisle" she grabbed Frankie's tie and helped him with it. Jane turned around to look at her.

"Really? And here I was thinking she would runaway back to Paris of something" she smirked, but when she realised Paige nor Frankie found it funny, she went serious.

"Oh please don't tell her I said that".

"It's fine. I wont say a word" Paige quickly finished Frankie's tie and finally looked at Jane.

"Wow. And here I thought the skirt and jacket idea was bad. You make it look good" she smiled.

"Yeah well its better then wearing a silly dress. Have you seen my mother by any chance?" she asked. Paige nodded.

"Yeah she is down stairs checking in with the caterer. She came to check on us not that long ago. She seems a bit" Paige paused trying to find the right words.

"Crazy" Frankie chuckled.

"No, not crazy. More overwhelmed then crazy" Paige said with a smile.

"Overwhelmed? It's my wedding. She shouldn't have anything to be overwhelmed about" Jane turned back to the mirror to check her hair.

"That's exactly right. But it is her only daughter's wedding. And she has kind of planned everything. She just wants everything to be perfect. That's all" Paige gave her a smile before turning and giving Frankie a quick kiss.

"Now I should go back to Maura. She is probably freaking out" Paige smiled and left the room.

"She is a keeper that one" Jane said to Frankie once she was gone.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Ma keeps telling me the same thing" Frankie said as he did his jacket up.

"Well it's almost time" came Tommy's voice as he barged into the room.

"I now pronounce you wife and uh, wife" the celebrant announced as the vows were said, followed by the 'I do's'. "You may now kiss your bride".

Maura grinned as Jane pulled her closer, leaned in and kissed her softly. It was their first, official kiss as a married couple and it was perfect. Their family and friends all cheered. Frank handed Angela a tissue as all her emotions spilled out, so did the tears.

The reception was also held at the Rizzoli house. The food being served inside and the seating outside as it was still a lovely spring day. Maura and Jane clinked their wine glasses and took a sip.

"You look so beautiful Maur" Jane said. She couldn't take her eyes off her wife. Maura blushed.

"Thank you. You look beautiful too. Though I still think you should have chosen a dress" she said with a smile. Jane could only laugh.

"Come on you two, it's time for your first dance" Angela said interrupting the two.

"Oh come on Ma. Right now?" Jane asked with a sigh.

"Yes right now. Come on. Then it's the father daughter dance". Jane could see how lit up her mother's face was. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her this happy. With a groan Jane reluctantly got up with Maura and they made their way onto the dance floor. Where ever you will go by the Chords started playing as Jane started to lead Maura in a slow dance.

"I should have never let you choose the music" Maura said with a smile.

"Oh come on it isn't that bad. It's a sweet song. And I always think of you when I hear it" Jane smiled down at Maura.

"You can be so sweet sometimes" Maura said as she kissed Jane softly. Once the song was finished, Frank and Maura's dad George both took their daughters for their first father-daughter dance. Soon the other guests joined them. Tommy dance with Angela, while Frankie and Paige shared their own intimate dance.

After a very nice meal and some very expensive wine, it was finally time for Maura to throw her bouquet of flowers and let the women, and perhaps some of the men, try and catch it. She turned around and on the count of three she threw it high. Once she heard the cheering she turned around and there was Paige holding it up in the air. Jane couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Frankie. Your girls next in line" she said as she gave him a playful push.

"Keep your pants on. These things take time" he playfully pushed her back. Jane smiled and looked at Maura. She had a flash back to the first time she saw Maura. Then to the first time they were together. And she remembered the horrible day Maura left. She smiled as she remembered seeing Maura again for the first time after 12 long years. She didn't know how long she had been staring at Maura, but she realised Maura had seen her and was smiling at her. Maura made her way over to Jane.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"You" was all Jane said.

"Why? Is my hair out of place or something?". Jane shook her head.

"No. You are perfect" she reached out and wrapped her arms around Maura.

"I love you more then you know" she whispered into Maura's ear.

"And I love you just as much" Maura replied.


End file.
